Changing Perspectives
by scubasteve2118
Summary: Discontinued! :( Set at the beginning of season 2: Rachel starts the new school year with no friends and no boyfriend, but will a freshly reinstated Head Cheerio turn things around? Main parring Rachel/Quinn, some Brittana on the side.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this fic as a way to express myself creatively while I'm on break from uni, and also to improve my writing in general. Having never seriously written any kind of fiction before it was daunting and I wasn't sure if I was going to post it, however I hope the end result will entertain you all as Faberry fics are my favourite.

Story: Set right at the beginning of season 2, fic as a whole will incorporate many different canon events, though not all will be chronologically correct for the sake of the story. Main parring Quinn/Rachel, may also focus a little on Brittana in later chapters.

I know this type of Faberry story has been written 100's of times but season 2 Faberry stories are my all time favourite so I couldn't help myself :)

Don't own Glee at all

* * *

Rachel Berry walks through the front entrance of William McKinley High School on the way to her locker before first period. Was she excited for her junior year? _'Well no'_ Rachel thought. She spent her summer alone like always, except this time she was hoping somebody from Glee would hang out with her or invite her to one of the numerous parties held over the break, but did anybody even spare her any thought?

'_No not one single person,'_ Rachel frowned a little, making her way through the hallway. To make matters worse, Finn had broken up with her not even one week into the break when the Diva rejected his advances for sex, even though Finn complained that they had been dating for like a solid two months and apparently "It was expected".

'_What an asshole'_ Rachel thought, as she reflected on her messed up relationship with the Ogre boy. The Oaf was too obsessed with popularity and sex to give a dam about what she wanted. It wasn't like she didn't want to have sex, it was just she wasn't ready and it never felt right with Finn. That and it got really disturbing when he started chanting "Mailman" whenever they got anywhere near heated.

Rachel continued on with her journey in deep thought, manoeuvring almost automatically through the sea of students. Suddenly she is pushed off course into a locker accompanied by a gasp from some of the students around her. The Brunette girl looked up and peered down the hall, eyes widening and her breath shallowing with one thought running through her head.

'_She's back'_.

The almighty blonde Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray was back, baby weight nonexistent, strutting down the hall as students stared and parted like the Red Sea. The Cheerleader herself moved with hands on hips, looking further down the hall while ignoring the gaping masses, the well remembered air of superiority and power encompassing her being. Without provocation she spares a quick glance towards Rachel, her well patented smirk appearing on her face before looking stoically ahead as she passes the stunned Diva.

The boy to Rachel's left starts to move away from her at speed, the hairs on the back of Rachel's neck stand up. She's knows what's coming, or course she does, she has a sixth sense about these things, but still she turns to look for confirmation. You would think after two years of it the brown eyed girl would be used to it, but no, the stinging cold of being slapped in the face with sticky ice is not something to ever get used to. Rachel stands stunned as the hallway erupts in laughter.

'Welcome back loser, looks like Hudson isn't around to save your loser ass now.' The jock who slushied her jeers.

'Yea looks like its open season again!' Shouts out the other jock accompanying him, as if it's a proclamation from those higher up, and Rachel has a feeling that it is.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn Fabray leans against a nearby locker looking back on her handy work. Watching the Brunette hang her head and make her way to her locker, no doubt to get a change of clothes so she can clean herself up whilst being late for class, blouse ruined, books stained, and dignity lost.

'_Strange'_ Quinn thinks, cocking an eyebrow. Usually the Diva would hold her head up, shake it off and march away from the scene. The HBIC starts to feel a growing slither of guilt for her continuing and past transgressions against the girl, but quickly pushes the feelings down.

'_I need this,'_ she tells herself. _'I need to get back on top and stay there, survive high school and hopefully get the hell out of this shitty town.'_

The Blonde resuming her torment of school losers was seen as a necessary part of the process to fulfil the sadistic tendencies of bored jocks, reaffirming the food chain, and her reclaimed position on it.

She looks to her left further down the hall and she sees what is undoubtedly going to become a thorn in her side, Santana Lopez. The Latina girl was marching towards her looking absolutely furious. _'She's probably just heard the news then.'_ Quinn thinks.

Coach Sylvester won nationals last year yes, so there should be no reason to replace Santana as Head Cheerio right? Wrong, Coach barely won Nationals last year, her team was poor but fortunately the opposition was worse. Quinn knew it and so did Coach, and thus showing Coach some attitude, a side of compliments and pointing out the flaws in the previous year's performance, Quinn reclaimed what in her mind was her rightful place as Head Cheerio.

Quinn pushes off the locker, HBIC face on she stands ready for the Latina's barbs. Surprise covers her face as she doesn't receive any but rather is pushed roughly into the locker behind her. She pushes the Latina back into the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Santana recovers grabbing Quinn and pushing her away, Quinn loses balance and crashes to the ground.

'You did this to me! You told Coach about my summer surgery you bitch.' The Latina fires out angrily.

Quinn once again is surprised, having kept to herself during the Summer, she had no knowledge of the Latina's doings over the Summer. Quinn quickly looks to the other girl's chest to indeed confirm significant change in the area. The Cheerleader recovers picking herself off the ground, a crowd has formed, this is no longer about truth but a display of power, Quinn has to quell the challenge to her status.

'Its surgery when you get your appendix out, you got a **boob job**!' She shouts back.

Santana surges forward and slaps the HBIC, head snapping to the side. 'Hey you can't hit me!'

'Well sure I can unless you got yourself knocked up again slut.'

Quinn pushes Santana again and is about to give her a right hook when old always not there until it's too late Mr Schuester arrives shouting stuff about being a family and other bullshit.

'She already has a family she's a mother.' The Latina quipped.

The Blonde tries to lunge again but Mr Schue holds her back. The Latina begins to march away while Quinn fully enraged screams out at the other girl's retreating form. 'Just walk away and tighten up your pony before you get to class!'

'_How dare she bring up Beth,'_ she thinks as Quinn eventually shrugged out of her teacher's grasp and stormed away from the scene. _'Ugh this day can't get any worse.'_

GLEE GLEE GLEE

A freshly de-slushied girl stares at herself with hardened eyes, the bathroom mirror reflecting her image as she gives herself a pep talk. 'You are smart, talented and you will get out of this town.' She repeats it to herself like a mantra. The conviction in her words begins to lessen every time, the volume and power of her words fading.

A sob racks through her tiny frame and she squeezes her eyes shut trying to blink away tears that are threatening to fall. _'Why?'_ She thinks to herself. _'Why don't people like me? I mean yea I can be a bit much sometimes.'_ The girl admits to herself.

However the Brunette cares about everyone, especially those in Glee, only doing the things she does because she wants them to win so badly! So just for once she and the others won't feel like total losers. _'Dedication to perfecting one's craft will surely bring with it results.'_

Rachel sighs as she opens her puffy eyes to look upon tear stained cheeks and an expression that was one of weariness and surrender. The girl was so sick of caring and trying and with nobody listening and nobody caring, _'Why should I bother?'_ She thought.

Sure it would be nice to win at nationals but it's not completely necessary for her to do so to get into a college. The Diva's grads and talent would surely get her where she needs to go anyway. _'Right?'_

Another sob courses through and she steadies herself more against the basin. She starts to think if this is how it will always be, will she always be friendless and alone? Even if she reaches her dreams will it be enough? Or will she just end up a lonely and bitter person? The realisation shacks her to the core.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees the bathroom door open, she feels her stomach twist as a very flustered and angry looking Quinn Fabray enters. Rachel's body stiffens her fight or flight instincts taking a day off work.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn upon entering the bathroom with the intention of cooling off before getting to class is slightly startled by the Diva's presence. The Cheerleader clearly not expecting anyone to be in the bathroom puts on her mask of cool superiority and starts rebuilding her walls. _'Ugh I stand corrected it can get worse,'_ she thinks. _'Rachel freaking Berry, just what I need'_.

'What are you looking at man hands, hoping to get another slushie after lunch?' The HBIC jeers, feeling another weird ping of regret and guilt as the Diva quickly lowers her head, staring down at the basin below.

Another sob racks through the Brunette and a tear falls down her cheek, overwhelmed the girl's grip on the basin starts to loosen. Soon Rachel finds herself resigned to the floor of the bathroom leaning against the wall, curled into ball. Quinn stands there stunned as she expected a lot of things, a lecture, a Diva storm out, or even the possibility of just being ignored. Never would she expect the girl who so often seems unaffected by the world just to break down in front of her.

Quinn's mind is going haywire as a part of her says to just leave, another crueller part says to continue to hurt her and then leave, but somewhere a part of her is advocating comforting the girl. And before the Cheerleader knows what she's doing, she's on the floor next to the Brunette wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Rachel doesn't know how it happened, one second she's standing and then the next moment she's on the floor, completely broken. _'In front of Quinn for goodness sake!'_

She almost doesn't feel the presence sitting down next to her, she however definitely feels the arm that now rests lightly across her shoulders. At this the Brunette momentarily stops sobbing and looks up, not in a million years expecting to be met with the gaze of beautiful hazel eyes filled with concern. Eyes that give the feeling that if they were gazed into long enough could tell the secrets of the universe. The cost of these secrets being that your own soul is in open to their unrelenting examination, an examination that strips your core bare in a methodical manner of layer by layer. Rachel almost doesn't hear Quinn as she falls deeper into a trance, never before having the opportunity to be so close to the Blonde.

'Rachel,' Quinn starts out, her voice soft and slow. 'What's wrong?'

Rachel blinks breaking out of the trance and her eyes shift away from Quinn's face, words caught in her throat as she tries to formulate a response. _'What's wrong?'_ She thinks. _'A million things are wrong where do I even begin, why should I even begin? Why is Quinn here doing this?'_ With too many things running through her head the Diva starts to sob again.

She feels herself being pulled in closer to the almighty HBIC, her head now resting against Quinn's chest. The Cheerleader starts running her hand up and down the Brunette's back calming her down. After a while the Brunette looks up again, looking back at the same concerned eyes, and in the most quiet and softest voice probably anyone has ever heard from her she murmurs. 'I don't want to be alone anymore.'

The Blonde raises an eyebrow at this, keeping her tone soft. 'Is this about Finn?' She questions.

'No,' Rachel replies softly, slightly shaking her head. 'He's.' She pauses a moment trying to find the right word to describe the Ogre. 'He's a selfish dick.'

The Cheerleader chuckled, never expecting the Brunette to use such a word. With a smirk she replies teasingly. 'I could have told you that.'

A small smile creeps onto the other girl's face but fades away as quickly as it appeared, Quinn also loses her smirk.

Rachel starts out trying to keep her voice steady. 'It's not just about Finn breaking up with me, it's about everybody. No one asked me to hang out with them this summer, and anytime I asked around I was ignored,' she lets out a shaky breath. 'I have no friends, everybody hates me and it just hurts so much.' Voice cracking by the end, she drops her head, fighting back more tears.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn sits there still trailing her hand up and down the crying girl's back. A part of her still questioning why the hell she's doing this in the first place, but that part is put on the back burner for now. She's contemplating Rachel's admission never hearing the girl so lost and broken before. Everything the girl has stated is somewhat true, she really didn't have any friends, but she wouldn't go as far as saying that everybody hates her. _'I don't.'_ She thinks, the admission surprising her.

The Blonde sits there trying to figure out something to say to the girl. She can't say that she doesn't hate her because then that would lead to further questioning, questions Quinn herself isn't ready to answer.

Suddenly the bell rings signalling the end of second period, _'Saved by the bell!'_ She thinks. Whatever trance the HBIC was in seems to have ended. She's gets up and starts walking towards the door wondering if she should say something to the Brunette still on the floor. She looks back considering the situation, possibilities bouncing around from cruel to neutral, in the end she decides it better to saying nothing at all and walks out the door.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Rachel eventually manages to get herself together and makes it to second period a whole bunch of new thoughts running through her head. _'Why was Quinn nice to me? Did she do it because she wanted to help me, or was it to get information to hurt me later?'_

The Diva starts to feel ill at the thought thinking back to the hundreds of times the HBIC has unleashed her wrath upon her, and then her over imaginative mind starts running through the possibilities of how her revelation could be used against her. The Brunette stopped once extreme bodily harm was reached figuring even Quinn isn't **that evil**.

Well she hoped...

GLEE GLEE GLEE

It's the afternoon and the HBIC walks into the choir room her mask in place, she's not going to reveal that she's happy that Glee is still around or that she's even a little bit curious to see if Rachel's doing ok. She won't because she doesn't care about either of those things. _'I don't!' _She tells herself.

It's not as if she was looking for the Diva in the cafeteria as she shot glances from the popular table, only to not see her. _'Does she even eat with the rest of those losers?'_

She sees the Diva look up at her when she enters the room a hesitant smile gracing the Brunette's face. The Cheerleader wants so badly to return it but instead keeps her face stoic. Gracefully she moves to the back riser a few seats away from where Santana and Brittany are sitting. She receives a harsh glare from Santana but ignores it, sitting there looking bored while casting discreet looks at Rachel, but not before Santana has given up glaring at her once Brittany whispered something in Santana's ear that got her full attention. The Brunette sits all by herself at the front, looking down at her notebook. Suddenly Finn enters the room manoeuvring his way over to sit with Puck_. 'Hmm looks like that friendship recovered.'_

Mr Schue walks into the room late as usual, probably back from trying to get into Miss Pillsbury pants. _'God help us all.' _

'Alright everyone welcome back, I trust you had a good summer. This year I really think we have a shot at winning Nationals, which you will be all excited to know is being held this year in New York!' Mr Schue exclaims.

Reponses from the rest of the Gleeks are generally positive but the Blonde is trying to gauge Rachel's reaction. The Diva sits there head down looking at her notebook not writing anything, the news not even getting her to look up. The Cheerleader assures herself that this is all just temporary, and then starts debating as to why she cares in the first place. '_I don't care, I really don't.'_

'Unfortunately we are a man down as Matt transferred so we need to be on the look out for new members if we're going to go to New York this year' Mr Schue informs the group. The teacher then follows up with some plan to preform "Empire State of Mind" to get people interested in joining the New Directions. The Blonde still focused on Rachel notices she still hasn't given any indication that she's listening at all.

'Now is there anyone here who would like to sing a song to start off our year?' Mr Schue asks giving a look towards Rachel, knowing the Brunette would never give up a chance to have her voice heard. If the Diva was paying any attention she certainly doesn't show it. On the other side on the room a voice speaks up.

'Yea Mr Schue I got a song I'd like to sing.' Finn proclaims, the Oaf making his way to the front of the room. _'Oh this is going to be good.'_ Quinn thinks, rolling her eyes.

'I thought over it a lot this summer and I ah, think that we should give us another shot Rachel.' The Brunette in questions looks up for the second time that lesson. 'So um this is for you.' The Ogre states and the notes to some sappy 80's love song starts out. _'Ugh LAME!'_

The Brunette looks visibly uncomfortable as the tall boy tries to serenade her, clearly not enjoying this at all. The HBIC seems to be the only who notices as everyone is either half paying attention to the performance or off in their own little world. The Brunette looks down again, and the Cheerleader thinks she's going to cry noticing the shallow breathing of the poor girl in the front. The song ends finally and the man child is looking expectantly at the girl in front. The Diva gets up, eyes red with unshed tears. She looks to the Ogre as if she's going to say something, but instead grabs her stuff deciding it better to storm out of the room.

'Rachel where are you going, come on lets talk about this, RACH!' Finn shouts at the retreating girl, making his way as if to follow, but eventually just returns to his seat.

Santana snorts. 'What a cry baby.'

'That girl needs to stop trying to be the centre of attention. She thinks the world revolves around her.' Mercedes snaps out.

'Mhmm,' Kurt agrees. 'It would be nice to have one meeting where she doesn't go all Diva on us.' He says, clearly bored.

The Blonde sits there quietly seething_. 'Who do they think they are? They don't know anything! Then again nor do you really.'_ The Cheerleader thinks. Biting back a few choice words for her fellow team mates, and the part of her that is screaming why she even cares, Quinn makes her way down the risers and out of the room in search of the Diva.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

A distraught girl sits at the piano within the school's auditorium quietly sobbing, once again questioning the world or more specifically the recent actions of her ex. _'He broke up with me and out of the blue decides he wants to get back together! What the hell?'_ She thinks. The diva is abruptly broken out of her musings by a voice behind her.

'Finn's a douche.' Quinn says.

'I could have told you that.' She replies.

Quinn makes her way out of the shadows over to the piano on the stage, a demure smile appearing from recognising the line from their previous encounter. The Blonde sits herself down carefully next to the Brunette with her back straight and folded hands resting gently on her lap, the result of many years of proper etiquette training by her parents. This serves as a stark opposite to the Diva who sits slouched with her arms wrapped around her stomach, as if trying to curl herself into a ball.

'Why are you here Quinn?' Rachel asks, suspicion creeping into her voice. The smile drops from the Blonde's face, and Rachel regrets the question immediately.

The HBIC deflects, keeping her tone soft as if to prevent frightening the Diva off. 'Why did Finn sing you that song, I thought **he** broke up with you?'

Rachel wants to ignore the question and get her previous one answered, she looks up at the Blonde's face, the concerned gaze of the those god dam beautiful eyes focusing on her. Swallowing thickly, other thoughts dart around her mind as she looks to the other girl's lips. She mentally shakes her head and answers. 'He- He did break up with me.'

The Cheerleader presses on. 'Okay, but why would he?' Quinn asks slowly.

Rachel relishes the Blonde's smooth and silky voice as it washes over her. Always finding the Cheerleader's voice intoxicating in any situation, whether it is being used to cut down others, to sing, or in this instance to comfort. _'Is that what she's doing?' _

The Diva looks away from Quinn staring at the keys on the piano, a hurt look overcomes her features as she beings to speak, her voice filled with bitterness. 'Why wouldn't he? Everybody else eventually gets sick of being around me. Rachel Berry the crazy over bearing girl who doesn't know how to talk to people like a normal person.'

Quinn looks slightly taken aback by the smaller girl's self deprecation, suddenly she frowns. Meanwhile Rachel looks back at the Cheerleader with fear replacing her bitter thoughts as she sees Quinn's latest expression. She looks down hoping that Quinn doesn't resume her usual malevolent nature as memories flood her mind of vicious words and slushies, the Diva holds her breath in wait.

Suddenly she feels a soft hand holding her chin guiding her to look back at the Cheerleader. 'Hey,' the Blonde speaks softly. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

Rachel doesn't know what to think of Quinn's words, too stunned to speak, the Diva simply stares blankly at the Blonde. The Hazel Eyed girl eventually looks away, her hand dropping from the Diva's chin to her lap. The Blonde looks down with fidgeting hands picking at her Cheerios skirt. Rachel silently observes, just barely composing her self as Quinn suddenly speaks. 'I don't hate you, you know?'

Rachel is again stunned, her mind going a million miles a minute, trying to tell if the words are genuine or not. Quinn speaks again. 'I mean sometimes you can get a little... Intense,' she says carefully. 'But you're a good person Rach. I know how much you care about everyone even if the others don't really see it.'

Quinn is looking pleadingly at the Diva, hoping that she will accept the truthfulness of her words. Meanwhile Rachel looks down blushing, if the HBIC noticed she doesn't show it. _'She called me Rach! Not man hands or treasure trial. She doesn't hate me and said that I'm a good person.'_ A smile appears on her face and butterflies run rampant inside. Quinn noticing the change starts to relax, letting go of the breath she was holding.

Rachel starts thinking if she should repeat what Finn had told her, the "real" reason why they broke up. She bits her lip and shifts her eyes to Blonde who has an encouraging look on her face, as if sensing that she knows Rachel wants to say more. _'Quinn would understand.'_ Rachel thinks. Except for Noah who the Diva knows Quinn regrets, she hasn't been with anyone. _'She was the head of the Celibacy Club for Barbara sakes!'_

The Brunette lets out a deep breath and starts off her voice still small. 'The reason Finn broke up with me is because I wouldn't "put out", after two months of dating which he says was "expected".' She finishes using air quotes.

The Cheerleader looks away, anger breaking through her mask, fists clenching and unclenching, muttering expletives under her breath. The Diva realising changes the subject. 'So um, it's getting pretty late, I probably should be going home, don't really want to go back to Glee.'

The HBIC snaps her head back to Rachel, doing a better job at schooling her features as she looks at the Brunettee, her eyes still hardened. 'Yea I guess we should, how are you getting home?'

The Diva is mildly surprised at the question. 'Oh um, I walk home, It's like 30 minutes.' She says shrugging her shoulders.

The Blonde stares eyebrow cocked. 'You walk, I thought you could drive?'

Rachel looks down her expression turning sombre. 'I can drive and my dads bought me a car a little while ago, it's just they won't let me drive it to school.'

Rachel hopes the other girl doesn't press her, not wanting to give the Blonde anymore ammo to tease her, or worse pity her.

'Why won't they let you drive it to school?'

She sighs. _'No such luck then.'_

Rachel considers trying to lie but knows she's terrible at it when put on the spot, so she decides on the truth than rather trying to avoid the question, knowing the HBIC would squeeze it out of her eventually. 'I'm not allowed because my dads don't want it damaged by other students because they know I'm a loser. That and because people know that I'm their child and would do it because of how they live.'

The Cheerleader looks away, the anger and sadness on her face morphing into a pensive look as if she's considering something. She looks back to the Brunette bitting her lip anxiously. 'Well, you could catch a ride home with me in my car.' She offers.

Rachel's breath hitched in surprise and the Diva looks down no longer able to hold eye contact with the Blonde. The Brunette's eyes dart around as her mind tries to process what she has just been told_. 'Is this real life? Did Quinn freaking Fabray just offer me a ride home?'_ The surreal nature of the situation she's already in quadrupling. _'Is this a trick? Is there a giant slushie shower waiting for me in the parking lot? Will she call me a big prude and laugh at me while I stand there soaked head to toe?' _

The Brunette looks back up to the Cheerleader, upon seeing the anxious look on the normally composed and stoic girl she caved. 'Sure,' the girl blurts out 'I-I'd like that.'

Quinn gives out a small sigh of relief and offers a hesitant smile. 'Cool um let's get going then,' she says shyly. 'Do you need anything from your locker?'

The Cheerleader moves from the piano bench towards the door, the Diva in tow. The Brunette still awestruck by the sudden considerate nature of the Blonde takes a moment to answer. 'Ah yea just a book I need to grab.'

They walk through the halls towards Rachel's locker in silence, the Brunette catching a few glimpses of people leaving the choir room up another hallway as Glee has just ended. Finn sees them together, eyes narrowing a little he starts marching towards them. Rachel stops for a second time this day, her fight or flight reflexes failing her again, eyes widening and her breath hitching. Quinn notices the sudden change in pace and looks in the direction that the Brunette's gaze is fixed to. Her eyes narrow and with her HBIC face plastered on, she moves protectively in front of the Diva with hands on hips. Rachel still stunned by the approaching Oaf, doesn't have time to wonder what the Blonde is doing.

The Oaf's approach slows down as he reaches the pair. He's mind clearly incapable of comprehending the "Get the hell away" glare that the Head Cheerio is giving him. Ignoring Quinn he uses his height to literally talk over the HBIC. 'Hey Rach, can I talk to you for a moment.'

Rachel whimpers. _'Oh cheese and crackers I don't want to talk to him, I just want to go home and try and forget this whole day.'_ The Blonde gives a glance back to the Brunette and notices her obvious discomfort and unwillingness to give a response. She returns her gaze back to lumbering Oath in front of her 'Isn't it obvious she doesn't want to talk to you Finnocence.' Her voice calm yet venomous.

Finn snaps his head down to look at the HBIC, slightly taken aback by the return of "Scary Quinn". Stepping forward a little he puffs out his chest in an attempt to look tough. 'Why do you care?' He asks.

The Cheerleader rolls her eyes. 'Because I'm giving Berry a ride and my time is far too precious to waste on you Finnept.' She replies, already bored with the conversation.

Looks of Anger, betrayal, and confusion mix and cross the Oath's face. Finally settling on suspicion, the Ogre begins to speak. 'Why would you be giving Rachel a ride, she's like supposed to be your enemy or something?' He questions. 'I heard you got her slushied today.'

A look of guilt momentarily passes across the Blonde's face, far too quickly for most to catch. 'I was feeling charitable, and besides,' she says smirking. 'Somebody needed to help her after that sad excuse for a performance you did. You know the one that sent her away in tears.'

The Ogre's face contorts into confusion and anger, as he simultaneously clenches his fist. Quinn cocks her eyebrow at the sight, as if wondering if the boy would have the audacity to strike her. Her HBIC face still in place as the boy points his finger at her. 'This isn't over,' he snarls out, and then looking over at the Diva he speaks calmly. 'We'll talk later Rach.' He then begins to march away from the scene defeated.

The Blonde lets out a sigh, hands dropping to their sides, she turns around to face the Diva dropping her "Scary Quinn" look. Rachel sends her a grateful smile 'Thank you.' She says, truly wondering why the Blonde helped her. _'Is it because she wants Finn?'_ She thinks. _'No that can't be it, not with the way she was talking to him, and besides she can have him. I am never going __**there**__ again.' _

The Cheerleader sends her a dismissive wave. 'It was nothing.' She answers, and they begin to walk again.

The Brunette though caught up in her musings has the slightest urge to link arms with the Blonde next to her. She mentally reprimands such insane thoughts and just focuses on keeping up with the Cheerleader, who at the same time has adopted a quicker pace.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

'_What the hell was that?! _The Blonde screams at herself._ 'Not only did I run after her, I am now in the process of giving her a freaking ride home. Oh god I have lost my mind.'_ She proclaims internally. _'But I mean it sort of felt good to be there for her and then tell off Finn.'_ She argues to herself. _'The two aren't mutually exclusive though. Telling off Finn feels good anyway, that pig headed asshole deserves whatever crap goes his way, talking to Berry on the other hand is never good._

But she knows it isn't true, she liked talking to Rachel, and see liked seeing her smile. To make matters worse she wanted to grab her hand as they were walking to the parking lot, and the thought scares her.

The Blonde is pulled from her internal conflict as she approaches the Berry residence, pulling the car to the curb she stops. The Brunette then speaks up. 'Thank you for the ride home Quinn.' She says smiling.

Quinn returns the smile and her stomach does a little flip. 'No problem Rach.' She replies. _'Rach, when did I start calling her Rach?' _

The Brunette opens the door and is half way out of the car when she turns back towards the Cheerleader. 'Would you like to come inside, you know hang out?' She asks anxiously.

'_YES!'_ She thinks. 'No.' She replies. Quinn spots the look of disappointment on the other girl's face and hates herself. 'I mean I can't. I've got to get home to my Mom, ever since I moved back home she always wants us to have "Mother daughter time".' She adds, rolling her eyes.

The other girl looks satisfied with the explanation and nods her head in understanding. 'Okay then I'll see in school, bye Quinn.' Rachel says, and with a little wave she shuts the door and walks up the drive way.

The Cheerleader watches as smooth tan legs work their way up to the door. Quinn's eyes trail up to the Diva's skirt, hiding what Quinn thinks will be a nicely toned yet plump as... _'Wait What!'_ The Blonde refuses to finish the thought, and starts to drive away just as Rachel reaches the door.

Quinn soon arrives home, thoughts of a certain Brunette girl's assets thoroughly pushed out of her head. She opens the front door to the house's expansive foyer. Oil paintings cover the plain coloured walls of the Fabray residence with not much having changed since her father was kicked out, except for certain items missing from around the place, especially from his study, a room she refuses to enter.

Her mother, Judy, wasn't always a Stepford Wife. At one point she was a working woman before she married, and had little problem finding work again as a part time paralegal. Keeping the house and obtaining a large amount of the Fabray fortune wasn't particularly difficult considering circumstances of infidelity and throwing your own daughter out onto the street. Quinn smiled thinking about the large payments of alimony that her father has to pay.

Her mother keeps herself busy as ever, which Quinn thinks is good as it gives her less time for drinking which her mother once quietly admitted was part of the reason. They both attend church every Sunday and in fact do have "Mother daughter time". This the Blonde has found to be extremely awkward, as never having a close relationship with your mother for most of your life and then her expecting to bond and become best friends will make it that way.

'Hey Mom.' The Cheerleader shouts out as she makes her way to the stairs.

'Hi Sweetie, dinner will be ready in an hour.' Judy calls back.

Ascending up the stairs she enters her room, not much having changed from that day her life was uprooted. It was as if the door was simply closed and life moved on in the Fabray household, her memory swept under a rug. She looks around like she did when she first came back, her cheerleading stuff, prized books, and DVDs were all left untouched when she returned after Regionals, even that picture of Jesus on the wall. The removal of said picture in question was one of the minor changes she made. Quinn still has her faith, but the way it was used by her father to control her life was something she didn't want to endure anymore, and the picture was a symbol of times passed. In its place a Led Zeppelin poster, _'Yea I like old music sue me.'_ She thinks to herself. The poster another symbol of her father's absence as such a thing would have never flown with the old man.

The Blonde changes out of her uniform, glad to be out of the tight polyester. Quinn then collapses onto her bed, the emotional weight of today finally catching up with her. She closes her eyes and lets her mind drift, thoughts of how to deal with school tomorrow in the aftermath of today start to appear. First Cheerios practice of the year was to be held in the afternoon, a certain Latina girl was going to make it hell the Cheerleader assured herself. The Unholy Trinity had been fractured since last years babygate fiasco, though Quinn had some hope that they could come back together, since Santana as an ally is always preferred.

Try as she might to avoid it her thoughts made their way to a certain Diva. It wasn't strange for her to think about the Brunette. Early on in her sophomore year, the girl was the HBIC's personal target for insults and slushies, a perfect example of a loser on the food chain. Those malicious thoughts were dampened once the pregnancy and Beth happened. Once the wounds started to heal just a little before summer break, the Diva once again made her way into her thoughts. No longer were they hateful as the Blonde saw the girl in a new neutral light. She despised seeing her with Finn, at first she thought it was because he was her ex and the Brunette practically stole him right from under her, however she stopped caring once summer came and she instead focused on getting back into peak form for her comeback. Seeing the girl today and hearing how the Ogre treated her, now the Blonde thinks she was opposed to them because Rachel didn't deserve to be with such a crappy partner. The girl with the big heart deserved someone better, someone who could show her how special she was, especially with how down the Diva's been, she needs someone to make her happy, someone like…

'Quinnie dinner!' Judy calls out, the Cheerleader's thoughts interrupted.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Rachel sits at her laptop looking at her Myspace page after dinner. Her Dads aren't home as is the norm in the Berry household, either working late or off on trips together, the Diva practically rasing herself by the time she left middle school. Her dads love her and vice versa, they're just never around… She looks at her page, the last update a little after their loss at Regionals, her updates becoming few and far between once the whole Jessie saga occurred. She doesn't know why she's looking. _'Maybe for nostalgia?'_ She thinks.

Rachel then looks at the comments section of her latest video, posts from someone who is clearly Jacob Ben Israel marring her latest update. The school gossip blogger comments on her boobs and pleads for her to marry him. The Diva's face scrunches up. _'Ugh disgusting.'_

Looking at some of her earlier videos she notices something peculiar. All the harsh comments from "Skysplits" also known as Quinn Fabray are missing. The Brunette looks at her latest video and sees a comment from today, its owner Skysplits. 'Hey Berry how come you stopped posting?' A smile makes it way onto Rachel's face, her stomach doing a little flip.

Her thoughts move onto the Blonde Cheerio, her actions today causing a multitude of feelings to run through the Diva's head, the main one being confusion. _'Why did she stay with me in the bathroom, why did she run after me during Glee?'_ Rachel questions to herself. The other girl doing a complete 180 from the morning slushie she ordered on the Brunette. _'She gave me a freaking ride home what was with that?'_

The Diva closed her laptop and laid back on her bed, eyes unfocused as she stared at the ceiling above. _'Was it all an act, was Quinn just fishing for information to use against me?'_

The only thing the girl has done was sort of steal Finn from her, but the Brunette had lost Finn and the Cheerleader didn't even like him anyway. _'Neither do you now.'_ The girl reminds herself. Silently hoping the boy will listen to her when she tells him she's not interested anymore.

The Blonde enters her mind once again. Rachel had always thought Quinn was pretty. _'Scratch that she's beautiful.'_ The Diva corrects. Her dads had always taught her to keep an open mind about her feelings for people. She would like to think she's straight, but when she looks at Quinn, with her clear skin and eyes that can pull you into a trance, and she's not so sure anymore. Rachel stops herself, realising the absurdity of her thoughts, even if she liked Quinn like that, the girl is a God fearing Christian who is straight as an arrow. _'Besides even if Quinn was like that, she would never go for a girl like me.'_ All she can hope for is that if the Blonde's latest actions continue that maybe they can become civil to each other or even possibly friends. Rachel smiles at the thought, getting up to begin her night time routine before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Head Cheerleader stands at her locker before first period, limbs and back aching from her first cheerleading practice of the year. The all familiar taunts and long winded speeches screamed out of a megaphone from less then 10 feet away, brought some surprising level of comfort in comparison to yesterday's confusing events. The squad quickly adapted to the power shift from Santana to her as Head Cheerio. Quinn gave any girl extra laps who she suspected might even be thinking of objecting to the change. What the Blonde found unsettling about the whole experience was the lack of glaring or snarling from the Latina girl. The phrase calm before the storm enters her mind.

'Hey Q how's it going.' _'Speak of the devil'_.

The Cheerleader turns to the Latina a fake smile gracing her features. 'Not much S, anything your **captain** can help you with?' She replies sweetly. _'God this is pathetic.' _

The other girl shows a slight annoyance at being reminded of her new position, but quickly recovers leaning against a nearby locker, and then looking up replies. 'I was just wondering about your new found concern for a certain hobbit?' She asks looking back to Quinn, a smirk emerging.

'_Ah crap.'_ The Cheerleader thinks. She rolls her eyes at the girl in front of her feigning ignorance. 'I have no idea what you mean S, why would I be concerned about Stubbles.' She replies, mentally cringing at the name.

The Latina starts inspecting her nails. 'Well Q I'm not sure why but I know that you are,' The Latina accuses some of the faux-sweetness dropping from her voice. 'I saw the looks you were giving the midget yesterday during Glee, and the fact that you ran out after the girl is proof enough, however my sources tell me you also gave the Mini-Streisand a ride home.' Santana cocks an eyebrow in the Blondes direction.

'_You're screwed now Fabray.'_ Quinn breathes in deep looking towards the ceiling, trying to calm herself down from entertaining the idea of simply punching that smug look off the Latina's face_. 'It's too early in the morning for this.'_

The Blonde looks back at the other girl. HBIC face and stance adopted, all pretences of being friendly extinguished. 'What do you want Santana.' She bites out.

The former Head Cheerio lets out a small humourless laugh, seemingly unaffected by the Blondes glare, the faux-sweetness returning to her voice. 'Nothing Q, I don't want anything from you, I just think you caring about the hobbit to be very interesting. I wonder what kind of association like that could do to ones popularity, and by extension ones position as captain.' The Latina begins to tap her chin in contemplation.

'_Is that the best she's got?'_ The Blonde snorts. 'Ha please, wake up S we both already associate with Berry, we're in Glee Club together,' Quinn smirks at the Latina's look of irritation. 'I wonder if the extra strain of holding up the pyramid is making it too hard for you to remember the obvious.'

A warning bell rings out for students to get to class, Quinn speaks again. 'I think you're losing your touch S.' Santana simply growls in response.

The Cheerleader drops the smirk her look turning sombre. 'Look S,' her voice losing its smugness. 'You and I both know you hated being Head Cheerio, too much work for essentially the same about of power you had when I was on top.'

The Latina looks like she's considering the Blonde's words. Quinn feels relieved that she might be getting to her former ally. 'It's easier to be friends than enemies S. If we bring back the Unholy Trinity we'll be unstoppable. Just think about it.' Quinn then shuts her locker and begins to walk off to class.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Rachel makes her way out of the auditorium, her usual spot for lunch. She had tried sitting with the Gleeks last year but found it an awful experience. The barbs and quips thrown her way regardless of how much or little she talked was not something she wanted to be exposed to, getting enough of that from everybody else. So she found herself resigned to the Auditorium or sometimes the Choir Room were she could eat her lunch in peace and listen to her Ipod.

She makes her way to her locker reflecting on the day's events, she had witnessed Quinn and Santana talking to each other in the morning finding it to be a strange sight considering hearing about the fight yesterday. _'I'll never understand that friendship.'_ Rachel thinks.

What was even bigger news than that was between her and Quinn in the hallway between second and third period. She had given the Cheerleader a small genuine smile, while the HBIC was gracefully making her way down the hall, shiny blonde locks in their required pony tail. Quinn had looked at the Brunette and gave her own small smile. Not a smirk but a legitimate Quinn Fabray smile in the hallway, where everyone could see! The Diva responded with a bashful look, the beginnings of a blush appearing as she passed the HBIC_. 'Oh nuts Rachel Barbara Berry you got it bad.'_

Back in the present Rachel turned the corner to the hallway where her locker was, and low and behold stood Finn Hudson waiting for her by her locker. It wasn't like the Brunette had been avoiding the Giant… Okay that's a lie she was, but she really didn't want to talk to the Ogre. She stopped, taking in a deep breath and giving her self a little pep talk before making her way over there.

The Oaf turned to look at her as Rachel approached her locker. 'Hey Rach can we talk?' The Footballer asks, spotting that now seemingly stupid grin that used to make her swoon.

'Ah sure Finn.' She replies giving him one of her show smiles, before turning back to her locker.

'Cool, so um I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this Friday.' The Oaf inquires, slightly puffing out his chest trying to look confident.

'_Oh God what did I ever see in him.'_ Rachel thinks, mentally face palming. 'I don't think so Finn.' She replies shaking her head.

Finn's smile fades, confusion etched onto his face. 'Why not Rach? Come on I think we're worth another shot.'

The Diva gulped in fear, she was afraid of this, afraid that he wouldn't take a simple "no" as an answer. The girl rushes out a nervous reply. 'Finn please while I'm flattered, I just don't feel that way about you anymore, and I feel that it would be a grievous misuse of time to try again.'

The Ogre ignoring the smaller girl's obvious discomfort tries again. 'Come on Rach you went after me for like a whole year and now you suddenly don't like me anymore?'

The Brunette doesn't reply and the Giant's face morphs into a suspicious look, his voice lowering dangerously. 'Is there somebody else? Who is it Rach? Is it Jessie? Is it Puck?'

The girl in question pales a little, fear entering her voice. 'Ther-there's n-nobody else I swear. I'm not with anyone, and I don't have f-feelings for anyone.'_ 'Except feelings for Quinn.'_

The Brunette closes her locker and clutches her books to her chest, ducking out from underneath the Giant's arm she attempts to get away, truly done with the conversation.

Said Giant reaches for the Diva's wrist stopping her escape, his firm grasp causing the Brunette to hiss in pain. 'Hey we're not done talking here Rach.'

'Oh but I think you are Finnept.' A voice coming from behind speaks up. The owner of the voice comes into view HBIC pose in place. Rachel seeing Quinn sighs in relief.

Finn irritated by the interruption, stares angrily at the Blonde. 'Push off Quinn this isn't any of your business, I'm not your boyfriend anymore you can't tell me who I can and can't date'

The Cheerleader's eyes narrow. 'I'm making it my business Ogre Boy, now let Rachel go or I'll-.'

'Or you'll what Quinn.' Finn interrupts.

'Or she'll tell the whole Football team and Cheerios that you like to **hit girls'** pastry face.' Santana interjects, making her way towards the trio. She takes her position next to her captain, Brittany following behind with a frown on her face.

Finn drops the Diva's wrist as if it was on fire, bringing the appendage to her chest the Brunette makes her way behind Quinn. The Oaf looks at each of the Unholy Trinity members in front of him, each one sending him a death stare. The Ogre growls at having lost another battle, stalking off down the hallway, punching a locker on his way.

The HBIC turns back to the Brunette behind her, slowly approaching the wounded girl her features soften. Moving to lightly grasp Rachel's bicep and with her other arm placed on the Diva's back she begins to speak. 'Hey,' she starts softly. 'You okay?' The Brunette looks up from her arm and into what is becoming a familiar sight of a concerned looking Quinn.

Rachel nods her head at the Blondes question. Quinn looks down at the other girl's wrist still clutched to her chest. 'Can I take a look at that?' She asks, gesturing to the limb.

The Brunette hesitantly offers her wrist for inspection. The Cheerleader eyes widen, her fingers lightly tracing what will surely be a large Ogre hand sized bruise defacing the Diva's clear tanned skin. The HBIC lets out a small growl looking towards the direction where the Oaf retreated to. Meanwhile Rachel closes her eyes at the contact, her breath hitching as she experiences pure bliss from Quinn's soft fingers trailing across her skin. _'God I hope she doesn't stop'_

All the while a certain Latina and Blonde Dancer carefully watch the exchange between Diva and HBIC, the Latina cocking an eyebrow at the sudden gentleness of her normally cold bitchy captain. The Dancer leans in towards her companion. 'I think Q and Rachel want to have sweet lady kisses San'.

The Latina looks towards her best friend smirking. 'I think you might be right Britts, how did you get so smart?' She asks.

The Blonde rolls her eyes at the girl's question, 'I've always been smart San, Lord Tubbington said so.'

The Latina smiles at the girl's response, offering her pinky to the Dancer. 'Come on Britts we'll leave these two alone.' The Blonde smiled, linking the Latina's pinky with her own.

'Hey Q,' Santana directs to her captain. The Cheerleader turns her head away from the Diva. 'We're leaving, tell me later if Berry tastes like Berries.'

Quinn flustered by the Latina tries to gives a response but is interrupted by the other Blonde. 'Bye Q, bye Rachel!' The Dancer shouts out, moving away with the Latina, their pinkies joined.

'S!' The Cheerleader shouts out at the pair's retreating forms. The Latina looks back. 'Thanks.'

Santana snorts. 'Whatever.' And then facing forward again, walks away with her Blonde companion.

The two girls look back to each other, the situation becoming suddenly awkward. 'Do you think you should go to the nurse?' Quinn asks, trying to disassemble the awkwardness that had descended upon them.

'Oh ah, no I think it will be fine, I've suffered worse from dance classes.' Rachel replies with a reassuring smile.

'Oh okay. Well I-ah should probably get to class then.'

'Yea that sounds good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, in Glee perhaps?' She questions shyly.

'Um yea, of course. Cya later.' The Cheerleader answers, turning around to make her way to class.

Rachel had just turned around to head to her own class when she hears the Blonde's voice. 'Rachel.' The Cheerleader shouts out. The Diva turns around to look at a nervous Quinn, the girl had one hand lightly rubbing her other arm whilst also biting down on her lip. _'Should it even be possible to look that cute?'_

'Do you want another ride home? You shouldn't have to walk, you know being injured and all.' The HBIC says lamely.

Rachel sports a huge smile. 'Yea, I'd like that.'

The Blonde smiles in return. 'Great, we'll um just wait by my car.'

'Right, okay, I'll cya later then, bye Quinn.'

'Bye Rach.'

The Diva turns back around, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

'_Yep I have gone completely off the deep end.'_ Quinn thinks. The HBIC makes her way out to the school parking lot, her conscious mind trying to explain her latest actions but coming up short. _'I mean yea I told off Finn again for her, but I would have done that anyway, what he was doing just wasn't cool, the girl is going to have a giant bruise for goodness sake!'_ She screams internally. _'But then I offered her another ride home! She said she was fine, I was walking away and I offered her another ride! Ugh I've gone insane.'_

Suddenly she spots Rachel waiting by her car looking all cute and nervous, obviously trying to spot the Blonde. It's then that Quinn starts to think that maybe insanity isn't such a bad thing after all.

The Brunette girl spots the Cheerleader and gives her a hesitant smile still looking nervous. An amused smirk forms on the Blonde's face at the other girl's actions.

Quinn speaks. 'Hey Rach, ready to go?'

'Oh hi Quinn, ah yes I'm ready.' The girl replies nervously, still looking around and behind the blonde.

'What are you looking for?' The Blonde questions lightly, casting a glance behind her trying to deduce what the smaller girl is so worried about. _'What is going on with her?' _

'Oh n-nothing Quinn.' Rachel answers, giving a weak smile.

The HBIC cocks her eyebrow, and folds her arms. 'Rachel. What are you looking for?'

The Diva swallows thickly, unable to meet the Cheerleader's gaze, shuffling her feet a little. 'It's nothing Quinn.' she tries to dismiss. 'Just wondering when I'm going to get slushied or whatever.'

The Blonde's expression falls, her arms also falling to their sides. _'She doesn't trust me!'_ Quinn thinks. _'Well why the hell would she, I basically made her life hell for 2 years, that and I slushied her yesterday…'_ Guilt creeps onto the Cheerleader's face and Quinn chastises herself for her past transgressions against the Diva, feeling ashamed of her actions.

She slowly approaches trying to not to scare the other girl, casting a glance around her seeing that most other students have left, Quinn rests her hand on the other girl's uninjured forearm. She then feels the girl tense below her, but slowly feels the Diva relaxing into the reassuring touch. 'Rach.' She says softly, willing the other girl to look up at her.

The Brunette eventually looks up at the Cheerleader, who lets out an internal sigh of relief. The Blonde bits her lip and looks down, suddenly feeling very nervous. She pushes through the nerves and looks back up at the girl in front of her. 'I just want to say, that I'm sorry.'

The look of shock on the Brunette's face would have made the Blonde laugh if not for the seriousness of the present situation. The Diva then starts to give her at look that the HBIC interprets as "sorry for what exactly?" The Cheerleader looks away, trying to organise her thoughts, she takes a deep breath and then exhales slowly. The girl looks back at the Brunette, who is now were wearing a sympathetic look, as if knowing how hard it is for the Blonde at the moment. 'I'm sorry for the slushies, especially yesterday. That was just high school politics and you unfortunately got caught in the crossfire, but that doesn't make it any less wrong.' The Blonde explains.

She then looks off to the side, mulling over the idea of just getting it all out in the open. She looks back to the girl in front of her who has an encouraging smile.

The Brunette takes the Blonde's hand off her arm and clasps it in both of her own. They both absently smile at the contact. The Cheerleader looks back to the Diva a sense of determination within her. 'I'm sorry for the comments on your Myspace page, I already deleted those, I would feel terrible if those were the reason you stopped posting.'

'They're not,' the Brunette interjects. 'I just didn't feel like it anymore, with all the drama from last year.'

Quinn nods her head in understanding, taking another moment to think about her next words. 'I'm also sorry for the names. You're beautiful Rachel never let anyone make you think differently.' The Diva looked down, sporting a huge grin.

The Cheerleader finishes up. 'I know I probably have a lot of other things I should be sorry for, but I can't really think of them at the moment,' the Brunette laughs. 'So yea, I guess, I'm just really sorry Rach.' Quinn stands there anxiously, awaiting the other's girl's judgement.

The girl in question looks at the HBIC with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'Thank you Quinn. You have no idea how much that meant to me,' she smiles at the Blonde. 'And you are most certainty forgiven, for everything you can and can't think of.' She teases.

The Cheerleader laughs, the feeling of a great weight lifted off her shoulders. The Diva releases her hold on the Blonde's hand. The girl looks down where their hands were, pouting slightly at the missing contact. She looks back up and sees the Brunette's arms out stretched expectantly. The HBIC grins at the sight and takes a step forward embracing the Diva. Quinn relaxes into the hug, the scent of strawberries enveloping her senses. The Blonde suddenly has an urge to nuzzle the other girl's neck, but is pulled out of these thoughts as the Brunette pulls back, both girls still lightly grasping each other's forearms.

'We should probably get going hey?' Rachel asks. Quinn fully pulled out of whatever hug induced trance she was in, suddenly ducks her head in embarrassment from where her mind just was, she pulled her arms away from the Diva and folded them across her chest.

'Y-Yea we should get going.' She stutters out. Quinn quickly moves to the driver's side of the car, not seeing the amused expression on the other girl's face.

The car ride to the Brunette's house for Quinn was draining as her mind was trying to process the aftermath of her strange actions for the second time in two days. _'I smiled at her in the hallway, I protected her from Finn, I apologised, I freaking hugged her! What the hell am I doing?' _Quinn asked herself. _'Maybe I'm just sick of being a shitty person to her, except for Finn all she's ever done is try to reach out to me. And it felt good to apologise to her, yea it was the right thing to do, and the hug was just a friendly gesture. I mean why can't we be friends, I already said it myself that I associate with her by default because of Glee, so stepping that up to being friends shouldn't be that hard.'_

Quinn reaches a resolution to try and make an effort with the girl who could be a good friend, considering the Blonde was in short supply of those._ 'I mean I have team mates and underlings, but I guess I don't really have friends.'_ The Cheerleader's brow furrows at the realisation.

She starts to think back in time, wondering if she ever did have friends. She probably had some when she was little, but lost all of them once she hit middle school and was known as Lucy Caboosey. Once high school started she joined the Cheerios and she formed the Trinity with Santana and Brittany, _'But were they really friends?'_ She wonders. _'They practically abandoned me once I got pregnant and kicked off the squad. Real friends wouldn't do that right? They would try and reach out to me and help me. Like Rachel did…'_

The Blonde looks over to her right. She sees the Brunette singing along to some top 40 hit on the radio, a smile gracing her features. Quinn warms at the sight. _'Yea I could use a friend.'_

Quinn pulls the car to the curb outside the Berry residence and then looks to the girl next to her. Rachel is looking down at her lap biting her lip, then looking up to meet the Blonde's eyes, speaks hesitantly. 'W-Would you like to come inside, to you know hang out?'

The Blonde smiled at the Brunette, not hesitating to answer. 'Sure Rachel that sounds nice.'

The other girl lit up like a Christmas tree and Quinn enjoys the sight. 'Splendid.' Rachel replies, before getting out of the car. The Cheerleader follows her lead, walking a little behind her as they approach the house.

Once inside the Blonde inspected the surroundings. The house was painted in warm colours, the furniture clearly looked used for comfort and convenience rather than for show. Overall it looked and felt like what Quinn had imagined a home would be.

Rachel stands there nervously looking at the Blonde inspecting her home. 'So what do you think?' She asks, gesturing around.

Quinn gives her a warm smile. 'It's nice Rach.' She replies earnestly.

'Would you like something to drink, water, juice?'

'Water, thank you.' Quinn replies automatically.

They move to the kitchen, the Cheerleader sits on a stool at the counter facing into the room. She watches the other girl try to determine whether to give her tap water, tap water with ice, or chilled water from the fridge. The Blonde watches amused as the other girl seems stuck in an endless loop of indecision. She gets up walking towards the increasingly flustered Brunette, placing a hand on her arm to grab her attention.

'Rachel, what are you doing?' She asks amused.

'OH, Quinn, I was err, just trying to figure out how you would like your water.' Rachel answered, however now realising the absurdity of the situation, ducked her head in embarrassment.

The Cheerleader chuckled. 'You know you could have just asked me,' she answered, a cheeky grin forming. 'It's chilled by the way, for future reference.' The Blonde then takes the bottle and pours herself a glass, she brings it to her lips and takes a small sip, keeping it there in vain to try and hide her smile.

The Diva chuckles nervously. 'R-Right, of course, how silly of me.'

The Cheerleader schools her features and observes the girl in front of her. 'Rachel, why are you so nervous?'

'It's stupid.' Rachel tries to dismiss.

Quinn was having none of that. 'Rachel.' She says, cocking her eyebrow.

The Brunette lets out a sigh, still unable to meet Quinn's eyes, instead settles for the window. 'It's just I got the prettiest most popular girl in our whole school to accept an invitation to hang out with me!' The Brunette then starts to pace the length of the kitchen.

'Me, one of the biggest losers there is! And I'm just nervous because I don't want to screw up and have it so you never want to hang out me again, because I don't have any friends, and I know how annoying everybody finds me,' The Diva huffed, her voice going small. 'So yea I'm a little nervous.'

Quinn's heart ached at the mini rant, truly wondering where the self assured and confident girl that she knew had gone to. She approached the Brunette, who is now staring at the floor defeated. Quinn noticing the beginning of tears being blinked away doesn't hesitate to the pull the girl into a hug. Rachel burrows her face into the Blonde's shoulder. Quinn drags her hand up and down the girl's back in an effort to calm her down, making a silent promise to try and help her.

A few minutes later the Brunette pulls herself out the embrace. 'Sorry.' She says sheepishly.

Quinn gives her an understanding smile. 'Come on, I want to see your room.' She says in effort to lighten to mood. _'Definitely enough drama for one day.'_

The Brunette lights up at the request, tugging at the Blonde's hand to follow her through the house and then up the stairs, the Cheerleader enjoys the soft feel of the other girl's hand in her own.

Once they were upstairs it wasn't hard to pick out which room was Rachel's. The door had a giant gold star painted on it with "Rachel" written in cursive, the Cheerleader laughs at the sight.

Rachel looked at Quinn indignantly 'What?'

Quinn smiled. 'Sorry it's just very you.'

The Diva huffed. 'Well it's a metaphor an-.'

'And metaphors are important, I know'

The Brunette simply smiles at the Cheerleader and turned back to open the door. The HBIC walked in examining the room, finding it to be nothing like she imagined. The room was sizeable, painted in a soft yellow with a couple of Broadway posters gracing its' walls. It had a simple white desk with a mirror above, the elliptical in the corner, a double bed by the window, and another door leading to what Quinn suspected was an en suite bathroom. The Blonde turns to look at what she suspects is one of the largest DVD collections she has ever scene, a small flat screen mounted near the packed shelves, and another set of shelves near by showcasing the Diva's many achievements.

Rachel looks at Quinn. 'So what do you think?'

'Not quite what I was expecting but still very you.' She replies. The Cheerleader begins the walk over to the DVD collection. _'She could open a little store'_ Quinn muses.

'We can watch something if you'd like.' The Blonde hears behind her.

Quinn glances back to the Brunette. 'Sure.'

'Um great, just pick out whatever you want.'

The Blonde starts browsing the numerous titles. Musicals, classics, romantic comedies, even a few horrors grace the shelves in front of her. 'Why do you have so many?' She asks absently.

'Well when you lack a social life you have to find other things to take up your time.' The Brunette responds sadly.

The HBIC selects "Love Actually" having never seen it, but remembers hearing good things about it. 'Maybe we can change that.'

She turns back to hand the case to the Diva who's wearing a puzzled look. 'What do you mean Quinn?'

The Brunette looks down with a smile at the Blonde's choice and goes over to set it up. 'Well Rachel, I just think that maybe we could, you know. Be friends'

The Diva lets out a small gasp hand going to her mouth. 'Really?'

The Blonde smiles warmly at the Diva's dramatics. 'Yea. Now come on lets watch the movie, I haven't seen this one before.' She makes her way to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

'Ah yea, of course.' Quinn notices the other girl trying to play off the fact she looks like she was just awarded her first Tony. She follows Quinn's lead, sitting next to her on the bed, the Blonde enjoys the closeness.

The movie starts and the girls enjoy it, both laughing at the movie and the little quips they made during. Early on the Brunette had procured a bowl of popcorn that balanced between them, sitting on one leg each. The Cheerleader became increasingly flustered every time she would reach into the bowl and would accidentally brush against the Diva's hand when it too reached in.

About halfway through the Brunette leaned against the Blonde, resting her head on the Cheerleader's shoulder. Quinn stiffened at the unexpected contact, a part of her mind urging her to get the hell out of there. Heat rose to her cheeks and her hands started to sweat, her heart beat quickening. The Blonde meanwhile tried to reason with herself. _'She's just resting her head against me, it's no big deal, friends let their friends rest against them don't they?'_

Quinn eventually relaxed, absently basking in the smell of the Brunette's strawberry shampoo. A feeling of contentment that was somewhat foreign to the Blonde overcame her as she enjoyed the rest of the movie.

The credits rolled and Quinn pulled out her phone, noticing that the time was almost 7, her mom would be wondering where she was.

'Well I got to go Rach, Mom will be expecting me home soon.'

Rachel lifts her head off of Quinn and raises her arms above her head stretching. The Blonde's mouth goes dry at the sight of the Brunette's seemingly enlarged chest as the smaller girl arches her back.

The Blonde mentally shakes her head when she hears Rachel talking to her. 'That's okay Quinn. I hoped you enjoyed the movie.'

Fully recovered she replies easily. 'Yea, it was pretty good. I guess I'll see you in school.' She answers, hopping off the bed to make her way to the door, the Diva following her lead.

'Quinn?'

The Blonde turns back around. 'Yea?'

Rachel looks at her anxiously. 'Are we friends?'

Quinn rolls her eyes. 'Yes Rachel we're friends, stop worrying.'

'I know it's just, I mean you know, if I were to stop by your locker to say hi and stuff in front of everyone. What would you do?'

The Cheerleader doesn't hesitate to answer. 'I'd say hi back and talk to you.' The Brunette smiles at the answer. 'Look Rachel, I know you have very little reason to trust me, but I'm serious about us being friends. I'm not going to suddenly turn around and slushie you.'

The Blonde suddenly frowns. 'Speaking of that I'll send a memo that you're off limits.'

'Really?'

Quinn smirks. 'Uh huh. Off limits to everyone, except me of course.'

The Diva giggled. 'Thank you Quinn. I'll see you in school.

'Bye Rachel.'

On the drive home the Cheerleader muses over the events of the afternoon spent at the Berries. After a rocky beginning she legitimately enjoyed her time with the Diva once she stoped being quite as nervous around her, which the Blonde found to be adorable at times. She was telling the truth when the Brunette questioned her about wanting to be friends and what would happen at school. The HBIC reasoned that a small dive in her popularity was well worth gaining a truth friend in Rachel.

She opens the front door taking her shoes off in the foyer.

'Quinnie is that you?'

'Yes mom who else would it be?' She teases.

'Don't take that tone with me young lady, Dinner is ready and I was just about to call you, I had no idea where you were.' Her mom answers from the other room.

The Cheerleader feels a ting of guilt at making her mom worry. She enters the other room her mom placing food around the dining table.

'Sorry mom I was just at a friend's house and I lost track of time.' She explains.

'Which friend was it Sweetie? Santana?'

'No mom it was Rachel'

'Rachel? I didn't know you had a friend called Rachel, who is she, would I know her?'

The Blonde recognises her Mom's tone as friendly rather than interrogative, something she would have gotten from her father. 'She was the girl whose singing you liked at my Regionals competition last year, Rachel Berry.' Her mom cocks her eyebrow at this (where do you think Quinn got it from).

The Berry's was a name that was only uttered in disgust within the Fabray household. Other words that would follow it were "abomination, disgusting, sinful, disgraceful."

'Rachel Berry huh,' she knew her mom had a million questions. 'Well at least you're making friends again. You deserve some nice friends after having such a tough year.'

The Blonde is surprised by her Mom's tactfulness but doesn't let it show. 'Yea I guess.'

The conversation shifts to safer topics like classes and Cheerios, however the HBIC knows this isn't the last she's going to hear from her mom about her new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel Berry wakes up with a new vigour, proceeding to workout on her elliptical like she had in times gone bye. After showering and some light makeup she opens up her closest, scrutinising her options. She makes a decision to wear something a little different, opting for some dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleave purple top and a pair of converse shoes. _'I wonder what Quinn will think?'_ She asks herself.

She travels downstairs her Dads both in the kitchen getting ready for work.

'Hey Honey.' Her Daddy Leroy greets her, looking away from where he was buttering toast. He was tall and dark skinned his voice low and smooth.

'Hi Daddy.' She greeted smiling, reaching up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek.

'Hey Sweetie, you sound happy today.' Her other dad Hiram greets her. He was just below average height and slightly balding, glasses hanging off the tip of his nose as he read the paper.

'I'm always happy Dad.' She replies hugging him from behind.

Rachel rounds the counter gathering things to make cereal. She looks back to Dad as she places what she needs on the counter. The short man has lowered the paper giving her a sceptical look.

She rolls her eyes saving him the trouble. 'Fine dad I made a friend.'

The man has a slightly surprised look on his face, both which Rachel hates but understands.

'Who's your new friend Sweetie?' Her Dad questions.

The Diva looks down, debating whether to reveal her new friend's identity to her parents. She looks back up resolved to tell them the truth seeing as they probably will find out eventually. 'Quinn. Quinn Fabray.'

If Rachel thought her dad looked surprised before she was in for treat, the man's mouth was actually agape and his eyes wide. The news had even gained the full attention of her Daddy who was now silently observing the exchange.

'Quinn Fabray. As in the girl who bullied you, since you got into high school Quinn Fabray.' Hiram sought to clarify.

Rachel rolled her eyes like it was no big deal. 'Yes Dad, we came to an understanding, she apologized for everything and now were friends.'

Her Daddy came in to save the day. 'Well I think it's wonderful you've made a new friend Honey. You'll have to bring her around sometime when we're home.'

'Sure Daddy I think I can manage that. Well this has been nice but I really got to get to school, I'll see you both later.' She gave them a smile, placed her bowl in the sink and then walked out of the room.

Rachel walked into English her second class of the day. She shared this class with Quinn and was a little nervous at how the Blonde would act around her during school regardless of her assurances yesterday. The Brunette walked in to find Quinn in her usual spot at a double desk near the window, a row from the back in the four rowed classroom. The girl looked beautiful as ever in her Cheerios uniform, her pony tail hanging off behind her, not a hair out of place. Rachel remembered that it was an unwritten rule that one was not allowed to sit next to or talk to the HBIC without an invitation, unless of course you were her friend…

Rachel sees Quinn noticing her walking into the class which was still filling up. Quinn gave the Diva a smile and motioned for Rachel to sit with her. Rachel simply gaped at the invitation, before recovering enough to point to herself and mouth. 'Me?'

The Cheerleader rolled her eyes at the sight and gave her an encouraging nod. Rachel's mind was going haywire, though she believed the sincerity of Quinn's words, she still had her doubts, but with this definitive act her doubts were seemingly erased. _'Oh my Barbara Quinn freaking Fabray wants me to sit next to her!'_

The little girl inside of her who had always just wanted to be liked and accepted was jumping around yelling and screaming in excitement. Rachel made her way over to Quinn's table, sitting down next to the Blonde who was watching her amused.

'Hey Rach, hows your morning been.'

'Oh, h-hey Quinn, it-its been good.' She replied.

'Rachel,' The Cheerleader said slowly. 'I thought we went over this, you have no reason to be nervous around me.'

'Sorry.' The Diva replied sheepishly.

'Nice outfit by the way. It suits you' Quinn observed.

'_She noticed!'_ Rachel blushes a little at the compliment. 'Uh yea, thought I might go with something a little different today.'

'Well maybe you should be a little different more often.' Quinn quipped. The Blonde cocks her eyebrow. 'I mean seriously, argyle sweaters and penny loafers?'

Rachel debates whether to tell her new friend the reason for her normal school attire. Figuring it would be bad to keep secrets, that and she knows she's bad at lying in any case, she resolved as usual to go with the truth.

'I normally wear this,' gesturing to her clothes. 'Outside of school. I only wore the other clothes because they were cheap and second hand, which I knew nobody would miss if they got ruined by a slushie.'

The Blonde looks away guiltily. 'Sorry.' She murmurs.

The Brunette not wanting to make her friend feel any more hurt or guilty for her past actions tries to rescue the situation. 'It's all right Quinn, I've already forgiven you. Apologies for past actions are no longer necessary, if we seek to make this friendship work than we both have to move on from what happened in the-.' She notices the Cheerleader smirking at her an eyebrow raised 'W-What Quinn?'

'You're rambling. I haven't heard a Rachel Berry ramble in quite a while.' She playfully nudges the other girl's shoulder with her own.

She shrugs her shoulders. 'Yes well, I guess I just haven't felt the need too.'

Their teacher decides to walk in at that moment interrupting any further conversation. During the lesson the girls play games on a slip of paper between them. Sometimes getting competitive to the point that Quinn fist pumps the air in victory, this attracts the attention of their teacher who glares at the Blonde. The Cheerleader looks down sheepishly, and the Diva stifling a laugh at her misfortune also looks away.

Rachel notices whispering around them, especially from a couple of other girls a seat behind them to their right, both their names being mentioned by the gossiping girls. If Quinn notices anything she doesn't show it.

The Cheerleader whispers something particularly funny to Rachel, the topic involving Mr Schue and his affinity for sweater vests. The Brunette snorts loudly trying to contain herself.

The Teacher chastises them. 'Girls, no talking during class.'

'Sorry Miss Henderson!' They cry out in unison. Then looking at each other they break out in giggles at their timing.

The Teacher simply rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the board.

After class the girls are talking by Rachel's locker as she exchanges her books.

'Hey Rach, where do you go for lunch, I never see you eat with the rest of the Gleeks?'

'I eat in the Choir Room or the Auditorium. It's nice and peaceful I guess, away from the others and the way they treat me, with their… Well you know.'

The Blonde nods in understanding 'Well maybe I can join you. You know have some company?'

'Oh that's very generous of you Quinn, but I couldn't possibly pull you away from your place at the popular table.'

The Cheerleader snorts. 'Trust me Rach, I won't be missing anything from not sitting there. Mindless gossip, stuff about Cheerios, or some girl having a new shade of nail polish. It's not the most riveting conversation.'

'Oh, well in that case I'll be having lunch in the choir room today.'

'Great I'll see you there.' She starts to walk off to her own class, but turns around to face the Brunette. 'Oh and Rachel, maybe we'll sit with the Gleeks sometime, I'll make sure they don't say anything.' She adds with a wink. The Diva blushes at the other girl's playfulness, momentarily wondering how she got so lucky.

Later she approaches the Choir Room excited to be having lunch with Quinn when she's suddenly flanked by Kurt and Mercedes being manhandled towards her intended destination. Once inside they direct her to a chair, the Diva is stunned by the serious looks on their faces.

'What's going on?' She asks confused.

The two Gleeks stand over her trying to look intimidating, Kurt speaks first. 'We want to know what you're doing with Quinn.' He questions trying to sound tough. Well as tough as a guy with a higher resting voice than most girls can.

The Brunette furrows her brows at the question. '_That's what they want to know?'_ She muses. Rachel answers with a shrug. 'We're just friends.'

Mercedes starts to laugh. 'You're telling us Quinn is your friend, nuh uh. Girl you got some nerve trying to pull that crap on us.'

The Diva thinks that she would be more pissed at the assertion that Quinn wouldn't be friends with her, but at present the reality of the situation is quite unbelievable to herself admittedly.

'Look I don't know what to say, we came to an accord, she apologised for the past, and we've been hanging out, we're friends.'

The two gossipers look at her disbelievingly and then looked at each other having a silent conversation. Kurt nods his head in understanding and they both look back towards the subject of their inquisition. The Pale boy makes his way to sit next to Rachel, giving the Diva a look that the girl thinks is somewhere between understanding and pity.

'Look Rachel don't you think that maybe this is just a game to her. Just some big prank she's pulling to humiliate you, securing herself back into the hierarchy?'

Rachel frowns a little, looking down at her lap. It had been something that had crossed her mind during this whole experience, but Quinn had assured her that she was genuine. _'She apologised and said she really wanted to be my friend, didn't she? I mean she looked so truthful.'_ She tries to reassure herself. _'How would you know if she was being truthful? She's a master manipulator, only another liar can spot the difference.'_ A doubtful voice tries to argue.

'But she let me sit next to her in class and she talked to me in halls.' The Brunette argues weakly.

Kurt looking at the Diva's resolve breaking tries to advance on the opening. 'That's because she knows she won't lose any popularity over it, she's probably told everybody else her plans and is just luring you into a big trap.'

Rachel furrows her brow. 'But what could she possibly be planning? I mean how could she humiliate me more than she already has in the past?'

Mercedes interjects 'Who knows how that white girl thinks, anybody who lets themselves get preggos at 16 has to have a screw loose somewhere.'

Rachel feels offended and is about to defend Quinn when another thought crosses her mind. 'Hey why do you two care if Quinn is out to humiliate me or not? When have you two ever cared about me?' She accuses.

The two interrogators had the decency to look slightly ashamed. Kurt was the first one to recover 'Look Rachel just because we haven't been particularly nice to you in the past doesn't mean we don't care when it involves you getting hurt on a level like this. Who knows what Quinn could be planning for you, we just don't want to see one of our team mates hurt like that.

'Yea Rach,' Mercedes adds. 'I mean imagine if she did something like what Jessie did to you the day before Sectionals this year?'

The Diva hears Kurt's and Mercedes words and the gears start turning in her head. 'Oh my Barbara!' The Diva shouts out, jumping out of her chair and then stalking past the other two. She turns back, pointing an accusing finger at them. 'You don't care about my well being, you're just afraid that I'll get hurt right before the competition and it will throw off my performance and thus ruin our chances!'

The two look at her wide eyed not expecting that kind of reaction, Mercedes recovers first. 'Oh come on girl. How self obsessed are you? To think we would go to all this trouble to talk to you because were only interested in your ability to perform fully at sectionals?'

'Yes!' The Brunette shouts out. 'That is the only conceivable reason as to why either of you are here, since neither of you have cared about my personal well being before or even remotely been my friends in the first place!'

Kurt speaks this time his patience lost 'Oh so what Rachel. So what if we're only here to make sure you do your best at Sectionals. It doesn't change the fact that Quinn Fabray is playing you, she's going to hurt you, she doesn't care about you and she certainly isn't your friend.

The Cheerleader un be known to the Brunette enters the choir room, she's about to make her presence known when the Diva speaks. 'Quinn Fabray has shown more compassion and concern for me in this last week than the entire Glee Club put together ever has! Whether it's real or fake doesn't matter because at the moment, I'd settle for fake concern and friendship than rather having nothing at all.' She says tiredly.

The Diva looks at the faces of the two in front who are looking at a spot behind her, she glances behind and sees the Blonde who's wearing an undiscernible expression. She turns fully to face the HBIC who is approaching her. Rachel's eyes widen as she suddenly finds herself in the Cheerleader's embrace. She stiffens for a moment before she returns the hug, relaxing into it.

Quinn whispers into her ear. 'I will never hurt you again for as long as I can help it ok? You're my friend and I do care about you, this isn't some trick, please believe that.' The Diva's body warms at the Cheerleader's words.

The Brunette pulls away slightly to look at the other girl's face, the beginning of tears mar her eyes from the Blonde's heartfelt assurances. 'I do believe you Quinn, I'm glad that we're friends.'

Both girls have smiles on their faces as they pull fully out of the embrace to stand side by side each other. The look of shock from the other two people in the room is priceless from the Diva's perspective.

The girl next to her places her HBIC face on, hands moving to rest on her hips, and suddenly the mood of the room shifts. The stunned looks on the gossipers' morphs into fearful ones under the Blonde's unrelenting glare. The Cheerleader starts to speak looking towards Kurt, voice laced with contempt. 'Listen up you presumptuous waste of space and listen good, for I am not in the habit of repeating myself to those who don't deserve my time. Rachel here is my friend and I protect my friends. If I hear from anyone that you are causing her any kind of distress or doubting the validity of our friendship, I will have you thrown into dumpsters and slushied for the rest of your miserable school life. Do you understand?'

Kurt simply nodded. Meanwhile the Brunette was trying to keep her face straight.

'Mercedes,' The Blonde continued. 'Do I need to repeat that for your benefit?'

'N-No Q-Quinn, I th-think I got it.' Mercedes replied.

'Excellent. Now leave us before my threats become retrospective.'

The two shot up and walked quickly out of the room. Once they were out of sight the Brunette doubled over in laughter. She looked back up towards Quinn who was amused by the Diva's response. Rachel tries to speak between laughs. 'Did, Did you see their faces, I thought Kurt was about to pee his pants'. The Blonde simply chuckled in response.

The rest of their time was spent sitting and eating their lunch, talking about nothing of importance. The Brunette noticed the other girl only had an apple with her, the Cheerleader stated that Coach would kill her if she was caught eating more. She explained that Coach had spies everywhere in the school but then assured the other girl that she properly fed herself outside of school grounds and other highly public places. Once the bell rang the two said their good byes with promises to see each other at Glee.

Once Glee came around in the afternoon both girls were missing the other. They met outside the Choir Room entrance and walked in together. Rachel was going to sit in her usual spot but Quinn motioned for her to follow the Cheerleader up to the back row. Quinn gave a nod of acknowledgement to Santana who nodded back. Brittany however verbally greeted them both. The two sat a seat away from Brittany and Santana who were closer to the edge. The two girls soon got lost in their own little world. Finn looked at Rachel like a wounded puppy. Santana had a knowing look on her face between talking to Brittany. The rest of the club was more or less confused, except for two self proclaimed Divas who were actively avoiding the pairs' gazes.

Rachel broke the bubble once Mr Schue had walked in and started talking about their performance on Friday at lunch, much to Quinn's dismay. The Blonde whined and pouted at the Diva who playfully smacked her arm and told her to pay attention. The Cheerleader thoroughly chastised sulked for all of about 30 seconds before poking the Brunette in the side trying to get a reaction out of her. The Diva to her credit managed to smack away and ignore most of it until the Cheerleader spurred on by the apparent challenge changed tactics to tickling the girl. This proved to be very successful as the Brunette started giggling.

'Rachel is there something you find funny about the planned chorography?' Mr Schue asked, clearly not amused.

'No Mr Schue, I'm just finding it a little hard to concentrate when a certain someone won't stop trying to distract me.' The Brunette glared at Quinn's direction. The Blonde was looking anywhere but at the Diva, her features expertly schooled.

The Teacher huffed out in annoyance. 'Well just don't let it happen again.'

The rest of the explanation went on uninterrupted, songs parts were assigned and the group was left to practice the basic moves under the guidance of Mike and Brittany. The two dancers had quickly picked up what their director had in mind, adding in their own twists here and there.

Rachel was busy practicing with the rest of the group trying to stay mad at Quinn, which was becoming exceedingly difficult with all the pouting and ridiculous dance moves she was performing for the Diva's benefit.

'Look Rach look, belly dancing.' The Blonde tries her best attempts at the art.

The Brunette couldn't hold it in any longer, laughing and grabbing her stomach. She then stumbled forward and leaned on the Cheerleader for support.

'Ha!' The HBIC exclaims in victory. 'I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever.'

The Brunette looks back up to her friend and simply sticks her tongue out, causing the other girl to giggle.

'So hey what are you doing this afternoon.' The Blonde inquires.

'Nothing why?' Rachel replies.

The Cheerleader tries to sound casual to hide her nerves. 'Would you want to come over, you know hang out?'

'_Oh my holy Barbara, she wants to me to come over!'_ Rachel screams internally. 'Uh yea, sounds good.'

'Great! You can stay for dinner too. My Mom wants to meet you.'

Rachel looks suspiciously at the Cheerleader 'Oh, how come?'

'Rach it's not anything bad, she saw your performance at Regionals last year, and she pretty much already loves you.' The Blonde reassures.

Rachel moved into a dramatic pose. 'Well alright then. I guess it's time for me to meet my adoring public.' Quinn playfully rolled her eyes at the sight.

After Glee the girls found themselves singing along to the radio on the way to the HBIC's house. Finn had looked like he wanted to talk to Rachel as they were leaving, but one look from Quinn and he started to rethink the idea.

'Cause baby tonight, DJ got us falling in love again!' The girls screamed out, not even trying to sing well.

The Brunette looked towards the Cheerleader beside her. The Blonde had a huge smile, screaming at the top of her lungs as her hair swished around in the wind, free from its' pony tail. The Diva had never seen the other girl more carefree looking and beautiful. It was in that moment that Rachel realised maybe Quinn needed her friendship as much as she needed Quinn's. She was someone who the Blonde could finally let her guard down around instead of keeping up her mask. The Cheerleader pulled into the driveway and looked to the Brunette who she noticed was staring at her.

'What? Do I have something on my face?' She asked jokingly.

Rachel looked down embarrassed at having been caught staring. 'N-No, it's just I've never seen you so happy you know?' She looks back up the Blonde who was eyeing her carefully. The Diva decided she needed to explain. 'It's just you're always so serious, like even when you used to make fun of me or others, your laughs always seemed so forced. I realise that now after hearing your real laugh.'

'Oh. Well I guess I just haven't had any real fun in a long time.' The Blonde shrugged her shoulders. 'Anyway let's go inside, I bet your dying to know what my room looks like'. She teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Ugh, whatever Fabray.'

Both girls made their way inside, upon entry Rachel's eyes widened at the view before her.

'It's a freaking palace!'

'Quinnie is that you Sweetie?' Judy called out from the kitchen.

'No Mom that was Rachel!'

The Brunette hits the other girl's arm. 'Hey! Well there go my chances at a good first impression'.

The Cheerleader rolls her eyes at the over reaction. 'You worry too much.'

Rachel huffed in annoyance. 'I worry the appropriate amount thank you.'

Judy called out again 'Dinner will be ready soon, now be a good host Quinn.'

'Yes Mom.' She replied annoyed. The Cheerleader wordlessly took her shoes off and went upstairs, the Diva following her lead.

Rachel soon found herself standing at the entrance to the Blonde's room. The walls were painted a deep green, to her right was Quinn's wardrobe, in front of that the beginning of a double bed, its head sitting below a window. To the left of the bed a large bookcase, on the left wall a desk and another door leading to an en suite bathroom.

The Brunette approached the bookcase that housed numerous Cheer trophies and other achievements from the Blonde's youth. She notices a few DVDs but is bombarded by the rows of books and CD's. The Diva turns to ask a question but it is immediately forgotten due to the sight before her.

Quinn had stripped off her Cheerios top revealing a black bra clad torso. The Diva has to do everything in her power to stifle a moan at the sight. The Cheerleader is facing off to the side but spins around to go to her wardrobe flashing the Diva her front, the sight of a the Blonde's bust and toned abs almost causes the Diva's knees to buckle. _'Yep I'm definitely gay for Quinn Fabray.'_ She concludes to herself. The Cheerleader pulls on a tank top and turns to face the Brunette who's staring at her, lost in her own little if slightly depraved world.

'Hey Rach, you there?'

'Hmm,' The Diva snaps to attention. 'Yea I'm here.' She replied, Heat rising to her cheeks.

The Blonde cocks an eyebrow but says nothing as she turns back to her wardrobe.

The Diva turns to look at the Cheerleader's desk, school books and some framed photos grace its surface. A black leather bound book catches her eye, she opens it to its first page, a message is scribbled across it. "To my darling Quinnie happy 16th I hope you may fill this journal with your thoughts. Love Mom." The Brunette quickly checks seeing that the Dairy has indeed been used quite often. A smirk forms on the Diva's face and she turns back to the Blonde who has since changed into a pair of shorts.

'Well, well, who would of thought the almighty Quinn Fabray kept a diary.' She teases, holding up the book.

The Cheerleader looks between the book and the Brunette, eyes widening, fear entering her voice. 'Now Rachel. Lets not do anything that you would regret.'

The waver in the Blonde's voice spurs the Brunette on, her confidence growing. 'Regret what Quinn?' She says innocently.

'Rachel. Give me the book.' The Blonde starts to approach the Diva.

The Brunette backs away slightly with a mischievous grin. She picks up their English text in her other hand, dairy behind her back. 'You mean this book Quinn?'

'No Rachel not that book, my journal.' She grinds out, clearly not amused.

The Brunette puts their text down and starts to back away further towards the bookcase. 'Well then I simply can't help you there Quinn. I'm not in the possession of any journal.'

Quinn simply groans in annoyance. The Diva senses the Blonde's patience has been lost and waits for inevitable. She doesn't have to wait long as the Cheerleader lunges for her arm. The Diva sidesteps and twists her body around the Blonde's, running towards the opposite side of the room. The Cheerleader chases after her and a game of cat and mouse begins, one girl giggling the other shouting expletives and threats. Soon the Diva finds herself cornered between the Blonde and her bed. The Cheerleader covering any escape with out stretched arms, and eventually manages to grab the other girl's shoulders. The back of the Diva's legs hit the bed and the Brunette gasps in surprise. She feels herself falling back and grabs onto the Blonde's arms bringing her down with her onto the bed, dairy lost in the fall.

The Diva opens her eyes to find hazel ones looking back at her, the Blonde's hair forming a curtain around both girls, their faces only inches apart. Both pairs of eyes dart between each other and the other girl's lips. The Cheerleader's head starts to inch slowly downwards, as if pulled by some mystical force beyond her control. _'Oh my Barbara she's going to kiss me!'_

The Diva starts to feel the other girl's hot breath on her when out of no where. 'Girls! Dinners ready!' Judy calls from downstairs.

The Blonde shoots up from the girl below, face becoming flustered. 'We should go downstairs.' The Cheerleader wastes no time in leaving the room.

Rachel sits up letting out a groan of annoyance. _'Ugh, I totally just got cock blocked.'_

Downstairs Rachel is greeted by two blondes placing food on the table. She steps into the dinning room and catches the attention of the Older Blonde. 'Anything I can do to help Miss Fabray?'

'Oh hi Rachel, please call me Judy, and no were just about set up here, why don't you take a seat.'

'Oh okay, thank you, and may I just say what a lovely home you have Judy.' The Brunette takes a seat next to Quinn, Judy sitting opposite to the Cheerleader.

'Thank you! You're too kind,' she turns to Quinn. 'Quinnie you didn't tell me, your friend was well mannered.'

'Hmm,' the Blonde answered distractedly. 'Oh yea, I guess'.

Rachel turns to the Cheerleader. 'Are you ok Quinn?' She places a hand on her arm.

The Cheerleader starts to get flustered at the contact, unable to look the Diva in the eye. 'Y-Yea, I'm ok.

'Are you sure dear, you've gone all red, do you have a fever?' Judy asked concerned.

'Ah yea I guess I'm feeling a little off.' The Blonde answered.

'Oh Sweetie that's no good. I want you to finish your dinner and be off to bed with you.'

'Yes Mother.' She mumbled.

'So Rachel,' Judy starts. 'I saw your performance at Regionals last year. I think that you were robbed of the win, the judges were blind.'

From there the conversation moved on to mostly topics concerning Glee or school. Quinn mumbling a yes or no when asked a question, still unable to look even remotely in Rachel's direction. The Older Blonde noticing how uncomfortable Quinn would get when the Diva would brush the Cheerleader to reach something across the table.

As soon as dinner looked like it was wrapping up the Cheerleader quickly excused herself to go upstairs. The Brunette helped out the Older Blonde in clearing the table, and on Judy's insistence was driven home, since Quinn seemed unable. The Brunette thanked Judy for a lovely dinner and for the ride. Once the Brunette was inside the tears started to fall with the realisation she may have just lost her only friend.

* * *

Song Lyrics in car: Usher. DJ got us falling in love again.


	4. Chapter 4

A seemingly catatonic Quinn laid on her bed curled into a ball, her mind refusing to process the events of the previous few hours. She was straight, she didn't want to kiss another girl, she wasn't entranced by the Diva's big doe eyes and tantalising lips. She didn't feel a kind of fire in her that she had never felt for any other boy she had ever been close to, **she didn't**. _'I don't.'_ She said to herself.

The darkness of her room was disturbed by her mother opening the door. The Older Blonde moved cautiously towards the Cheerleader, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to the curled up girl. She pushed a strand of hair behind her child's ear, placed the back of her hand on the girl's forehead, and then began stroking her daughter's hair.

'Well it seems like you don't have a fever,' she paused. 'Is everything alright honey, you know you can tell me anything now, I'll always be here for you.'

Quinn moved to look at her mother, her walls were cracked and she so desperately wanted to get everything out in the open, but alas she stuck to the old Fabray ways. 'I'm fine mom really, I'm just a little tired I guess.'

Judy looked down at her daughter meeting her child's eyes. Quinn saw that she looked as if she had a million things to say or ask, but the Older Blonde acquiesced to her daughter's desire to sweep it under the rug. She gave her a sad smile of understanding. 'Well ok Sweetie, but remember I'm always here if you want to talk.'

Mother left daughter closing the door behind her, as soon the sound of retreating footsteps was no longer audible to the Cheerleader, tears started to fall. The Blonde cried herself to sleep that night, feeling more lost than she had ever felt before.

The next morning after an early run, a long hot shower and a fulfilling breakfast, the HBIC was back, walls rebuilt and cracks caused by one Rachel Berry filled up. To everyone else she was the same as she ever was, but to a close observer, pained filled eyes were as clear as day. Her mother greeted her warmly with breakfast before she went off to work. The Older Blonde's face betraying her warmness, as she observed her daughter's rebuilt walls and a coldness she hadn't seen since before she kicked her husband out.

The Cheerleader had made a resolution to stay away from the object threatening her defences. She had made it a priority to stick around Santana and Brittany, The Unholy Trinity was fully reformed. The HBIC had fully regained their support, and her pre Babygate power and status was recovered. She had noticed a certain Diva watching her during the day, a mixed look of hurt and disappoint in her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by the Latina who shot the Cheerleader a look she couldn't discern, or perhaps just didn't want to. After Cheerio's practice that afternoon the Trinity went back to the Blonde Dancer's home and hung out like they had in times past. The HBIC doing everything to avoid the thoughts of a Brunette girl, even skilfully redirecting the conversation when Brittany had brought up the idea of all four of them hanging out.

'You're friends with her now, right Q?' The Dancer inquired.

'Maybe B, but hey what were you saying about lord Tubbington's drinking problem.'

Santana raised an eyebrow at the obvious deflection but didn't say a word. The Cheerleader didn't know whether to be grateful or scared at her friend's silence.

Friday came, the day of their performance in the school courtyard at lunch. They had a run through before school in the auditorium. She sensed the Diva wanted to talk with her by the looks the Brunette had been shooting her. The Cheerleader stayed in the safety of Santana's and Brittany's presence.

Their performance at lunch was a blast to do and Quinn was thankful for the opportunity to let loose a little. The Unholy Trinity worked well together as they always had, and there were smiles all around. Though their reception was less than stellar, there was a new reformed camaraderie that had been lost after their Regionals defeat. She rejected the idea that she was ogling at the Diva as she pranced around in a sinfully short skirt. Quinn also abhorred at the possibility that she screwed up a little in the choreography, from watching the Diva's dazzling smile light up the world around her.

At Glee that afternoon she passed the Diva on her way up to the back risers choosing to sit next to Brittany, she had missed the look of sadness on the Brunette's face at even the lack of acknowledgement from her. Suddenly Finn walks into the room with a blonde boy behind him. They talk to Mr Schue for a minute and afterwards Finn sits down while the new kid stands out the front with Mr Schue.

'Alright everyone listen up, we have a new potential member who wants to audition today. His name is Sam Evans,' the Teacher looks towards the boy beside him. 'So why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to everybody Sam and then we'll get started.'

'_He's cute, in a dorky kind of way.'_ The Cheerleader muses.

'Uh, hi my name is Sam and I just transferred here. Um I like to play football, probably going to tryout for the team, and I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't that good but I'm working on it.'

'Dude,' Puck interjects. 'Your mouth is huge, how many tennis balls can you fit in there?'

'Uh, I don't know I've never put balls in my mouth, have you?'

There was a string of laughter around the room and the Cheerleader herself snickers a little.

Eventually the Blonde Boy starts his audition singing "Billionaire". There was a chorus of applause when he had finished and Mr Schue easily welcomed him into the club.

Mr Schue starts an explanation of a duets competition with the winners getting a voucher to Breaksticks. The Teacher explains that partners will be paired using the hat of fate. The students come out to pick a name out of the hat. Finn picks Rachel which leads to one grinning and the other grimacing. Quinn feels a sudden urge to punch the Ogre boy and take Rachel away from him, but pushes those feelings down. Other partners are chosen including the new kid choosing the Cheerleader, the boy smiles up at the HBIC which the Cheerleader forcefully returns.

Quinn assesses the boy's boyfriend potential and use as a distraction from a certain other person whose name won't be mentioned. They sit together talking about their song eventually settling on "Lucky." Quinn keeps assessing the boy. _'He's sweet, easy on the eyes, bit of dork but that can be endearing.'_ She thinks. Eventually Glee club ends and they settle on practicing the song together on Monday during lunch before Glee that afternoon.

The next day was Saturday and that meant two things. The first was morning Cheerio's practice. These practices were on a whole new level from normal afternoon practices during the week. Hours upon hours of a mad woman screaming at you while the sun beats down on your back. All the while you are seemingly no where near getting a part of the routine perfect to the Coach's personal standard. This torment causes many of the new girls to breakdown, and Quinn is sure that some will suffer PTSD. Coach uses these practices specifically to weed out the strong from the weak. This is due to the huge excess of girls and some boys that passed auditions during the week from the hundreds that tried out. The second thing that happened on Saturdays was a tradition that had come out of freshmen year and continued into the beginning of sophomore, The Unholy Trinity's weekly trip to the mall.

The girls had been roaming around for a while going from store to store, trying on clothes and shoes and also racking up a few purchases along the way. They enter what they agreed will be the last store they visit before grabbing something to eat. Santana whispers something to Brittany, the Dancer nods before making her way deeper into the store leaving Quinn all alone with the Latina.

'So Q, why are you avoiding the hobbit?' The Latina asks. _'Straight to the point then.'_ Quinn thinks.

'I don't know what you mean S,' the Blonde tries to divert the Latina's attention. 'Oh I think this top would look soooo hot on you don't you think?'

The Latina grabs the top roughly from where Quinn was placing it up against her body. Santana spares the garment a fleeting glance before she huffs derisively, throwing the item off to the side. 'Okay one, I look hot in everything. Two, don't play this game Q, what did the midget do to you that's got you avoiding her like the plague?'

The Cheerleader sighs in fake defeat. _'Might as well let her think she's won, so I can avoid this whole thing.'_

'Look S she was just getting a little too clingy. I mean the girl has no other friends and she wanted to hang out, like all the time, she started to get on my nerves.' The Blonde explains.

'_Lies, she was perfect.'_ A part of her mind cuts in to defend the Diva. Quinn pushes the voice completely out of her head.

Her walls wouldn't crack, not this time, not in front of Santana who could use any bit of information that isn't properly censored against her. _'She must be insane if she thinks she can break me.' _

The Latina looks at her eyebrow raised. 'I don't know Q you looked pretty happy to hang out with her whenever I saw you. The two of you looked like you had been best friends forever.'

The Cheerleader tries to shake it off. 'What can I say S,' the girl shrugged. 'Berry just got too much to handle.'

'Maybe Q. Or maybe she or you did something that started making you rethink a lot of things, shit you thought you knew for sure about yourself.' She suggests with a knowing look.

The Cheerleader turned away looking at another rack of clothes, a flash of fear crossing the Blonde's face at the Latina's words. 'I have no idea what you're talking about S.'

'Uh huh **right**.' Santana drawled out, clearly not buying anything the HBIC was attempting to sell.

The Blonde looks back over her shoulder towards the other girl. 'Hey where did Brittany go by the way? You know we can't leave her by herself for too long.'

Santana huffs in annoyance. 'Alright Q. Play it that way,' the Latina raises her hands in defeat. 'Just remember, no matter what crap has happened between us, I'm always here to talk about shit.'

The Blonde rolls her eyes and walks away from the Latina in search of their tall friend, stomach churning uncomfortably from the whole exchange.

Sunday comes and the Cheerleader goes to church with her mother. The cross around her neck feels heavy as she enters the church. Quinn sits through the service half paying attention to the sermon being delivered, while her seemingly strong walls break down as her minister's words can't distract her from thoughts of a brunette and the way she isn't supposed to feel about her. Judy looks at her occasionally throughout the service, concern written across her face. The service ends and as they exit their row Quinn looks to her mother.

'Mom I've got to go the bathroom real quick, I'll see you at the car.' She states, glancing back towards the minister at the front.

Understanding crosses her mother's face as she follows her daughter gaze. 'Of course Sweetie, I'll just be outside.' She replies with a tight smile.

Once her mother was out of sight the Blonde approaches her minister a man she's known for all her life. Intense nerves build up and the Cheerleader starts to feel ill. She slowly approaches the man who was almost finished cleaning up his papers. The man looked up noticing a very nervous looking Quinn Fabray, giving her a warm smile he speaks. 'Ah Quinn so good to see you, I haven't had a chat with you in a long time, what can I do for you?'

'Uh hi sir, I uh guess I just had a question I'd like to ask.'

'Well go ahead Quinn, ask away.'

'Well ah. Is it true that God loves everybody right?'

A small frown appears on the minister's face. The man replies carefully. 'Yes Quinn god loves all his children'

'Even gays.' She blurts out, fear takes over her body as her eyes widen and her stomach begins to churn.

The minister tilts his head up with a knowing look, his warm smile returns. 'Yes Quinn, even gays.'

He sees the girl isn't fully placated and continues on. 'Quinn regardless of what you hear from others, being gay isn't something a person just decides. And because they're born that way, why would a god who loves all his children just have them be born for them to be punished later?'

'I-I don't know.'

'Well that's the thing Quinn he wouldn't. So just because somebody is gay doesn't mean their bound for eternal damnation, that would just be silly.' He shakes his head.

'Now if you excuse me I have other matters to attend to and I'm sure you don't want to keep your mother waiting.'

'Oh okay. Well um thank you. I'll be going then.' And the Blonde walked out, her mind still spinning.

Quinn approached her mother's car taking in deep breaths as she rebuilt her defences, plastering on a face of cool indifference she let out a final long exhale before opening the car door.

'Hi Sweetie all ready to go' Judy asked as the Cheerleader got her self settled.

Quinn forced a smile. 'Uh huh.'

Judy smiled back and started to pull out and drive away.

Quinn sat in the car looking out of the side window as the scenery that was Lima passed by her eyes. The seemingly monotonous life of the small town was out on display and once again Quinn's thoughts drifted to her plans to make sure she would get out of this town. If she could make it through teen pregnancy than getting out of Lima would be a walk in the park.

Throughout the ride home Quinn felt her mother's gaze fall upon her multiple times. The Blonde kept her eyes firmly on the world passing by her window in fear that any sudden movement may spark her mother's assault of questions. Questions that she knew the older woman had been dying to ask since the super awkward dinner on Wednesday.

Quinn breathed a small sigh of relief as they turned into Dudley Rd and eventually reached home. The Blonde retreated upstairs without a further word to her mother, only coming down for food when she felt hungry. The Cheerleader decided to fill her day with attempting to get lost into the world shaped by the words contained in the latest book she was reading. Quinn refused to think anymore on what she had heard from her minister, or waste any time thinking about a certain Diva. However as day turned into night despite all her efforts Quinn couldn't keep her mind in check and it was only through pure exhaustion, that the Blonde finally entered a restless sleep in the wee hours of Monday morning.

With little to no sleep, school occurred far too early in Quinn's opinion, and she suddenly found herself in an empty classroom opposite Sam Evans practising for their duet.

'Alright so here's the cool part. Just give me your hand.' The boy instructed.

The Cheerleader was a little reluctant but she reminded herself that she needed this. That just because her minister said that being gay was ok in the eyes of god didn't mean that everybody else thought so, or that she was gay or that she liked Rachel. _'I'm not and I don't.'_ She assures herself.

'Do you know how to play?' He asks.

'No.' She replies quietly, shaking her head.

'Alright it's easy,' the boy assures her, placing her fingers on the strings. 'Just put that finger there and it's just like that.'

The Boy started strumming and Quinn was slightly mesmerised, she'd always wanted to play guitar but her father never let her.

'And just move them back and forth real quick.'

The Cheerleader did as instructed and the sound of the songs riff played out in the empty classroom.

The Blonde looked up at the boy who was staring back at her, she knew what was about to happen_. 'Come on Quinn he's cute and charming and he'll be on the football team soon, just kiss him.'_ She tries to persuade herself, but as the boy leaned in other thoughts screamed out in protest._ 'I don't want to do this, it's doesn't feel right, it's not like when I was about to kiss Rachel….'_ And with that she quickly withdrew.

'No, no I can't do this.' Her head was spinning. The confusion on the boys face brought her back, she had to say something.

'This year is about me, and don't say that I'm selfish because you have no idea how much I have given.' She rambles out, her thoughts moving to Beth.

'I wasn't.' Sam interjects. Unsaid shame and apology was written across his face.

'I've been down this path before, and I know this feeling.' She states. _'With Rachel not you. Oh God I like Rachel.'_

She almost voices her thoughts but catches up to her mouth in time. 'Like I need you. And duets don't work for me, and I don't need you.'

She starts packing up her things. 'What I need is a way to keep Santana off my heels. What I need is to find a way to torture Rachel.'

'And I need to start learning how to ignore people.' Tears start to fill her eyes.

'_Because otherwise they're going to find out the truth and I can't let that happen.'_

The boy tries to apologise, meanwhile the Cheerleader composes herself a little and looks back to him. 'I made a mistake. I don't want to sing with you.' With that she left the room.

Quinn soon found herself in the nearest bathroom, fixing up her makeup when she heard the door open. The Cheerleader looked to her left to see the last and first person on earth she wanted to see at the moment. The Diva approached the Blonde who felt liked a caged tiger. 'Quinn we need to talk.'

The Brunette was only a foot away from her now. 'I don't want to talk to you Man Hands.' The Blonde started to put distance between them, backing closer to the wall.

'So we're back to that are we? Quinn you got to stop pushing me away, you're just hurting yourself.' The Diva looked down the beginning of tears filling her eyes. 'And me.'

The Blonde looked away, guilt overcoming her. She looked back to see that the Brunette had moved closer. The Cheerleader's heart started to race, her breath shallowing.

'Rachel. I-I just don't feel that way about you.' Her stomach twisted at the obvious lie.

The Brunette didn't waver as she moved closer to the Blonde. 'You're lying Quinn, we both know it. It wasn't me who initiated that almost kiss, it's not me who's trying to run away from her feelings, running to some pseudo surfer boy who I'm pretty sure dyes his hair.' The Diva was only inches away now

Quinn gulped. Her voice was small, holding no conviction. 'I-I'm not gay Rachel.'

'Shhh.' The Diva shushed the other girl, placing her hand on the Blondes cheek, thumb over her lips.

The Brunette moved closer to the Cheerleader, placing her other hand around Quinn's neck. The Blonde's breath hitched, her eyes darting between the other girl's eyes and lips. She felt herself move closer tilting her head slightly forward. The Diva tilted up and the last coherent thought that ran through the Blonde's head was. _'I'm so gay for Rachel Berry.' _

The kiss was slow at first, the two girls getting the feel for what was unfamiliar territory. The Blonde's senses were assaulted by the smell of strawberry shampoo and cherry flavoured lip gloss. Her hands made their way around the Diva's waist, pulling the girl closer to her. The Brunette deepened the kiss, hands finding their way into soft blonde locks, freeing them from their pony tail. The Blonde had never felt so alive, her body was tingling at the sensation of kissing the Diva and she couldn't get enough. She swipes her tongue over the other girl's lips seeking permission. The Brunette allowed her access not bothering to fight the Blonde for dominance. Rachel moaned loudly as the kiss continued and something snapped within the Cheerleader.

Quinn broke the kiss backing up towards the wall. Her eyes widened, hands running through her now messed up hair, and the realisation of what she had just done pounding at her head. She looked to her right, the reflection of both girls in an unruly state of appearance looking back at her.

'Quinn? Are you ok?' The Blonde snapped her head back at the sound of the Diva in front of her.

'I-I got to go.' Quickly fixing her hair back into a rough pony tail, she tries to move past the Brunette.

Rachel blocking her way, begins to plead. 'Quinn please. Don't run away again, you have to stop fighting it please.'

Quinn cries out in frustration. 'I can't do this Rachel. I can't be who you want me to be!'

'You want this just as much as I do Quinn, if you keep running away it's going to eat you up inside, and no amount of walls you try to put up will hide that fact.' The Diva challenged.

'I'm sorry Rachel I really am, but it doesn't matter how I feel. I can't do this it's not who I'm meant to be and it's not what I'm expected to be.' With that the she made her way to the door.

'When are you going to learn you have to start doing things for yourself, and not what people expect Quinn!' Rachel called out as Quinn left the room.

The Blonde ran away, silently cursing the Diva's abilities to breakdown her carefully constructed defences. She couldn't deny it anymore, she liked Rachel, **a lot**, she enjoyed the kiss,** a lot**, but that didn't mean she could act on those feelings. That would mean admitting that she was gay, which wasn't prepared to do. She also knew Rachel wouldn't want them to hide if they were to date, and that would create a whole myriad of issues she wouldn't want to deal with.

After properly fixing up her hair and makeup the Blonde found herself staring into her locker as the first warning bell rang for students to go to class. She was brought out of thoughts by a voice beside her.

'Hey,' it was the new boy. 'I'd just like to say I'm sorry about before, it won't happen again and I respect your decision, but if you're interested I'd still like to do a duet with you.' He offered sincerely.

The Cheerleader stared at the boy before her, even if she couldn't do what she wanted, she had to still do what she was meant for, what was expected of her.

'Sure,' she tried to say genuinely. 'I'd like that.'

'Great,' he responded happily. 'Ah look, if you're not opposed to skipping, I got math now and I'm not really a fan. So if you want to practice now I'd be up for that.' Quinn mustered up a smile and agreed to it.

Once Glee came about the Cheerleader had resolved to do what was expected of her, it was familiar and it was safe. She sat next to her Blonde boy counterpart closer than what'd be considered normal. She saw Rachel give her a sad smile with hurt clearly in her eyes. She looked to her left from her position up the back and saw Santana giving her a look of disappointment. She pushed down her feelings of guilt and regret focusing on the scene at the front. Mike and Tina were giving a performance that played on Mike's lack of singing talent. It was good and received applause from around the room.

Up next were Finn and Rachel. The Diva giving an audible sigh as Finn offered for them to go. Their performance of "Don't go breaking my heart" was good but not up to Rachel berry standard. Most could see the Diva was clearly not giving it her all, not that her Oaf of a singing partner noticed, too busy staring at the Brunette's assets.

Soon they were up. Quinn gave it her all, doing everything she could to bring some semblance of chemistry between her and the boy singing with her. After a couple more performances a secret vote was taken and tallied up. It had turned out that almost everybody had voted for themselves however they still won. It became obvious who the deciding vote was when it was revealed that Finn and Rachel only had one vote. The Blonde felt confused and angry at the Diva's actions. _'Has she already given up on me and wants me to move on? Wait why do I even care, it's what I want isn't it?'_

Glee ends and the Brunette leaves before Quinn could even consider inquiring about the Diva's motives. The Blonde Boy asks if she's free tonight, she is and thus agrees to go with him to Breadsticks.

And that's how the Blonde finds herself sitting opposite a boy who at this very moment is talking about how cool Avatar was. All the Cheerleader can think is how much better it would be if Rachel was here instead and she hates herself for it. The boy then says something about not using the voucher, saying something cheesy about paying because it was actually a date or whatever.

They end up outside her house sitting in his car as he had just pulled up.

'Hey,' he starts. 'I had a great time tonight.'

'Yea. So did I.' She smiles at him. _'LIE!'_

He leans over the console and as before Quinn knows what's about to happen. She reminds herself why she's here and leans in as well. Their lips meet for a short kiss before they both pulled back. The Blonde feels nothing, not one single thing. There were no sparks, no tingling. All she got was the smell of lemon juice and the taste of burger on his rough lips that felt like they were about to devour her face. She smiles politely and says goodnight, he responds in kind and she extricates herself from the car, walking up the driveway towards her front door.

Once she's inside she closes the door behind her and leans against it, her knees almost failing her as the tears start to fall. _'I can't do this,'_ she thinks. _'I can't live like this, it hurts too much, and oh God Rachel was right.'_ She's pulled out of her thoughts by a voice.

'Quinnie darling is that you?' Her mother comes into view.

'Oh darling what's wrong.' Judy rushes over, guiding her daughter over to the living room couch.

The Cheerleader continues to sob burying her face into her mother's shoulder. Judy hugs her, running her hand up and down her back.

The Blonde quiets after a while and the Older Blonde is the first one to speak.

'Honey. Is this about Rachel?' She asks gently.

The Cheerleader suddenly stiffens in her mother's hold, fear gripping her.

The woman presses on. 'When you moved back in here Sweetie I made a promise to myself, a promise not to ignore you if I thought you had something big happening in your life. Something that was hurting you, something that was so scary you felt you couldn't tell anyone, not even me.' The Older Woman pauses collecting her thoughts, the younger Blonde lifts her head to look at her mother.

'Now I have my suspicions about what's happening, but first I want you to know that no matter what, you will always have a home here dear. And more importantly I will always love you no matter how you choose to live your life. So it's up to you if you want to tell me or not, I won't press you if you don't want to.'

The Cheerleader looked down, breathing in deep and exhaling slowly, and in an almost inaudible voice she spoke up.

'I'm gay.'

Her mother tightened her hold as a fresh bout of tears came about from the younger girl.

'I know honey, I know, and its okay, it's okay'.

The Blonde started to chokes out words between sobs. 'I'm sorry Mom. It hurts so much. I can't live my life like you want me to, like I'm supposed to.'

'Oh Sweetie I'm not your Father, I only want you to be happy. It doesn't matter to me who you're happy with.' Judy tries to reassure.

The Cheerleader looks up to meet her mother's eyes, vulnerability and hope in her expression. 'Really?' She asks.

'Yes Honey,' her Mother smiles down at her. 'Now I think it's time you filled me in on what's been really happening between you and Rachel.'

And so Quinn did. She told her everything from the Diva's first bathroom breakdown, all the way up to the date she had just been on to prove she could live a lie.

'You didn't see her face mom, she must hate me.' The HBIC sniffles.

'No she doesn't,' her mother said softly. 'She's just a little hurt right now, but I'm sure if you just tell her how you feel and tell her you won't run away, she'll understand and forgive you.'

'But this is Rachel mom I like her a lot, but she'll want everyone to know. A-And I don't know if I can do that.' Sadness and defeat filled the Blonde's voice.

Her mother looked away for a moment knowing her next words would impact not just her daughter but herself. She looked back towards her daughter and started to speak carefully. 'I'm sure if you tell Rachel how you feel about **coming out**_,_' the words sounding foreign to the Older Blonde. 'And if she likes you just as much as you like her then she'll be willing to wait for you.'

The Cheerleader looked like she wanted to interrupt but Judy pressed on her voice rising a little. 'But,' she cuts Quinn off. 'Quinnie you have to understand high school isn't forever. And wouldn't you want to enjoy it without having to hide, without having it be an unsaid issue weighing down above your heads. For Rachel to know that you're not ashamed of her, even if you know you're not.'

Quinn looked back up her eyebrows furrowed. 'But what about you Mom? What about when all your friends hear about me, and the things they'll say?'

Her mother stared back, her voice unwavering. 'I'll tell them how much I love you and how proud I am of you.'

Another fresh wave of tears came over the Cheerleader. She leaned forward into her mother. 'You're really great you know that Mom.'

Her Mother smiled. 'I have my moments.'

It was then that Quinn started to form a plan, her mind working in overdrive with a renewed sense of purpose. She was going to sing to the Brunette in front of everyone, knowing how the Diva felt about grand gestures she knew it would work. _'It has to.'_ She thought.

* * *

Song referenced: Travie MCcoy: Billionaire. Ft. Bruno Mars.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was in pain. _'Ok so not physical pain.'_ She conceded. But she still felt hurt. Hurt by Quinn's rejection of her, but was she really surprised? _'Am I?'_ She mused. As she lay curled up on her bed after school, her fathers once again not present. She knew that Quinn had avoided her for an almost kiss that the Blonde had initiated. Did she really expect the girl to suddenly admit her true feelings, and then agree to be with her when she actually kissed her? _'God what a kiss it was.'_

The Diva rolled over to her other side. Memories of soft lips, the smell of vanilla, and the feel of silky golden locks passed though her mind. Then the aftermath of said kiss was replayed in her head. The Brunette may have sounded strong when she told the Blonde that she would eventually cave, that denial would eat her up from the inside. The Diva however was anything but as strong as her words suggested, she was scared.

Scared that Quinn would never talk to her again, would no longer be her friend, scared that she would go back to slushies and insults, and that this whole week would just be a bittersweet memory. Then she would have to face the smug looks from Kurt and Mercedes telling her that she was naïve, telling her that she was so stupid for trusting in one Quinn Fabray. She couldn't tell them the truth, firstly they probably wouldn't even believe her, and secondly she couldn't do that to Quinn, nobody deserved that, to be outed like that.

The Brunette rolled back over, opening her eyes to look at her clock beside her. It was nearing 10 at night and she hadn't eaten anything since lunch, her stomach growled in protest. She got up and went downstairs to fix herself something before attempting to get to sleep, her mind going over her actions during glee that afternoon. If Quinn wasn't going to accept her feelings than she might as well help the Blonde along if she was so resolute in pretending to be straight. These were the reasons for voting for the Blonde, and well, the Blonde. _'God they looked like Ken and Barbie together.'_

The Brunette shuddered at the thought. _'They'll probably take over Glee.'_ She knew this was bound to happen, since her breaking up with Finn combined with her apathy for the club had seen her further drifting into the background. _'At least if I become invisible nobody can hurt me if they don't notice me anymore.'_ The Diva went to bed no less broken than when she had gotten home, a dreamless sleep eventually consuming her.

The next day the Diva went through the motions that had become second nature to her. She had always prided herself on her resilience, and she rationalised her decision to become more invisible by arguing that she didn't need to garner attention anymore. The Diva's mind citing that history clearly indicated that any feedback she got was negative and that she was merely adapting and avoiding any unnecessary stress and pain. _'I mean it can't be good for my voice can it?'_

She went through her day paying attention in her classes, but this time not raising her hand to answer or ask questions, and she had lunch in the Auditorium like usual. Then the afternoon came and that meant Glee. _'And that means seeing Quinn.'_ Her stomach ached at the thought of being anywhere near the Blonde.

Glee wasn't normally on a Tuesday, but Coach Sylvester had moved Cheerio's practice from Tuesday to Wednesday, meaning Glee would be three members down on that day. The Glee club were used to these seemingly random moves by Sylvester and adjusted accordingly. The Diva was running a little late to be the first there like she usually would be, but she had been in the bathroom. _'It's not like I was prolonging seeing Quinn, I just really had to go.'_

She was literally 20 steps from the Choir Room when she heard a voice behind her.

'Hey Rach can we talk?' It was the Ogre.

'Oh for the love of St,' she muttered turning around. 'Hi Finn!'

'Hey, so um, I was thinking,' he started. _'That's dangerous.'_ Rachel thought. 'That even though we didn't win the duet competition thing, that our voices still sounded great together or whatever and so I was thinking I could take you to Breadsticks anyway, so what do you say?' He asked, with that disgusting lopsided grin.

The Diva mentally face palmed for ever taking any liking to the Ogre at any point in time. 'Ah no Finn I don't think so.'

The Oaf never one for taking "no" for an answer walks a little closer to the Brunette speaking undeterred. 'Come on Rachel think about it, you and me together, we can be the Glee power couple again. Besides we both need this,' he looks a little off the side. 'Especially since that new kid Sam got assigned Quarterback by the new coach.' He said glumly.

The Brunette felt a stab of pain at the mention of the Pseudo Surfer Boy, knowing that Quinn would definitely be with him now because of his new position in the school hierarchy. The Ogre interprets the Brunette's sadness as a look of contemplation at his offer. 'So you and me Breadsticks tonight, I'll pick you up at 7.' The Oaf states, as if not really asking a question.

Rachel is pulled from her thoughts at the boy's words. She shakes her head. 'No Finn I don't want to go to Breadsticks with you.'

Frustration creeps into the boy's voice. 'Aww come on Rachel, where do you want to go then, the movies, another place to eat, where?'

Rachel loses her patience, her voice rising. 'Look Finn I don't how I can make this clearer I. Don't. Want. To. Date. You.'

The Oaf matches the Diva's volume and then exceeds, anger splashed across his face.

'Why the hell not Rachel, It's not like you got anybody else wanting to go out with you. You should feel honoured that I want to give us another chance. I mean come on Rach, you don't even have any friends and everybody was proven right when Quinn pretended to be your friend for like what, one, two days at most?'

The Brunette just stood there, pain etched all over her face, a tear making its way down her check. The Oaf playing on almost all her insecurities in one crushing go. The Ogre looked ready to deliver the finishing blow when a voice came out from near the choir room doors. 'That's enough Hudson!' It shouted angrily.

Rachel froze at the all familiar voice, its source made her way past the Brunette to stand before the offending brute, HBIC face and stance all in place.

'You do not talk that way to Rachel, do you understand me Hudson?'

The Oaf looking miffed at once again being interrupted by the Blonde, rolled his eyes clearly not caring anymore for the Cheerleader's actions. 'Why are you here Quinn, I thought you got bored of pretending to be Rachel's friend once your new blonde quarterback boy toy came into the picture?'

Quinn's lip twitched slightly at the comment but she kept her mask in place, her eyes narrowing as she prepared to counter. 'I'm here because I care abou-.'

'Don't bullshit me Quinn. No person tortures a girl for two years, and then pretends to be her friend only to leave her again. You are nothing but a lying manipulative bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself. So why are you really here Quinn? Hmm? What's yo-.'

'Because I have feelings for her!' Quinn shouts out.

Finn stood there stunned, mouth gaping like a fish while Quinn looks off to the side her face flushed. Rachel thinks she sees a hint of shame on the Cheerleader's face at having her mask being broken so easily by the Giant. Rachel's eyes suddenly widened as she finally processed the Blonde's words. _'Wait hang on what did she just say!?' _

'Quinn?'

The Blonde turns around to face the Diva, her anger replaced by a look of nervousness. 'I-I really like you Rachel. I'm so sorry for running away and hurting you, but I was scared.' The Cheerleader swallowed thickly, with tears forming she looks down. 'A-And I just hope you can forgive me.'

'Oh Quinn,' the Diva approached the Blonde, placing her hand on the girl's cheek forcing her to look up. 'Of course I forgive you, and I really like you too.'

Both girls smiled through their tears getting lost in each other's gazes. The Blonde places her arms around the Brunette's waist pulling the Diva towards her until Rachel was almost flush against Quinn's body. Rachel was slightly overcome at the new sensation, the proximity causing her breath to hitch and her body to warm up as their faces inched closer together.

Rachel's mind and body was overwhelmed as their lips connected, feeling powerless to process anything else except for how great it was to kiss Quinn Fabray and her soft plump lips. Both girls were trying to convey everything they felt for the other in the one kiss and so feelings of adoration, longing, forgiveness and maybe even the beginnings of love flowed through.

Their connection was broken by an angry voice.

'What the hell is this!?' The Ogre screamed out, moving closer towards both his ex's.

'You take one more step forward Finnept and I'll permanently break your balls!' Santana shouted out, looking ready to strike the Ogre.

All three turned to see they had the entire Glee Club as an audience to the confrontation and declaration. Santana stood there with a firm expression, Brittany with a content smile, Sam with a look of confusion and hurt, and the rest of the Club including Mr Schue still in some state of shock. The Oaf realising the situation was helpless screamed out in frustration, laid his fist into a near by locker and then stormed off.

This had brought the others out of their stupor and with it a tirade of comments and questions.

'Oh my God when did this happen?'

'Yay Glee just got gayer.'

'Can I watch?'

'But I thought you liked me?'

'San that was so hot.'

'Whatever.'

'Guys!' Mr Schue shouted out over the voices.

Everybody looked towards their teacher. 'Come on lets go inside shall we?' He began ushering in the gossiping and confused members into the Choir Room, leaving the Diva and Cheerleader outside.

The girls looked at each other, both blushing at having their PDA witnessed by the entire Glee Club. The Brunette was the first to recover, feeling anxious she gestures between them. 'So what does this mean?'

The Blonde smiled warmly and held Rachel's hands in hers. 'It means that I want to be with you,' the Brunette smiled at this. 'And so I would be honoured if I could be your girlfriend.'

Rachel gaped in shock. _'So this is what heaven is like._' She eventually replies, her heart pounding. 'I want to be with you too Quinn, so I would love to call you my girlfriend if you would call me yours.'

The Cheerleader beamed at this. 'Deal' She replied, leaning in to kiss the other girl. Rachel melted into the kiss, her mind unable to process anything else besides the fact she was kissing Quinn Fabray, **her girlfriend**._ 'Holy Barbara Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend!' _

Quinn broke the kiss too quickly for the Brunette's liking. Rachel furrowed her brow as a question entered her mind.

'So what about everybody else? I mean our fellow Gleeks know about us now, but what about everyone else at school, your mom, my dads?' She questioned. Anxiety building at what the other girl's response would be. _'Would she want to just keep us a secret? Could I do that?'_ The Brunette was brought out of her thoughts by Quinn.

'You can tell your dads, and I already came out to my mom, who was supportive.'

Rachel looked at the Blonde, biting her lip. 'And everybody else?'

The Cheerleader looks away staring off into the distance. The silence slowly kills the Diva as she waits for Quinn to respond.

'I do want to come out,' Rachel's eyes widen. 'But just not right away. This is just all so new and…' She trails off.

The Brunette squeezes the Blonde's hand. 'And?'

Quinn looks back at the Diva with a sad look that Rachel wants to never see again.

'And I'm scared.' She admits.

The Blonde looks down ashamed. Rachel was having none of that, cupping Quinn's face she forces the Blonde to look her in the eye. 'Hey,' she starts softly. 'You're allowed to be scared Quinn.'

Fresh tears start to fall down the Cheerleader's cheek. 'I know. It's just. God Rach with you, you never hide anything about yourself. A-And I don't know if can be as open about this as you want to be. But I don't want to lose you before we even get a chance.'

The Diva shook her head in disbelief at the Blonde's words. 'Quinn I don't think you heard me. **I want to be with you**,' Rachel smiles at her, moving her hands to the other girl's shoulders. 'Whether we come out or not to everyone is not a big issue for me. What I care about is that you want to come out at all. That you want to be with me and aren't ashamed of me.'

Quinn's eyes widen, she grasps the girl's waist. 'I'm not ashamed of you Rachel, don't ever think that.'

'I know Quinn you proved that today by telling Finn, and the rest of Glee. Though I'm venturing that it wasn't in the manner that you wanted?'

The Blonde grins sheepishly, mumbling out her reply. 'Yea, I kind of had a whole song prepared.'

Rachel squeals, jumping a little in Quinn's hold. 'You were going to sing to me?!' The HBIC nods her head. 'Oh Quinn, that is so romantic.' She stares dreamily at the Blonde in front of her, hands travelling around the girl's neck. Rachel moves in to kiss her.

'Ahem!' The girl's separated, a very awkward looking Mr Schue standing near them. 'I think it's time you two came inside'.

Both girls blushed, murmuring phrases such as, 'Yes Mr Schue.' 'Sorry Mr Schue.'

The girls walked into the Choir Room hand in hand, everybody stoped talking to stare at them. The two girls sat at the front, aware that eyes were on them but not caring in the slightest.

'Alright everyone,' Mr Schue started. 'This week we're going to focus on something I hold dear to my heart-.'

'Oh hell no,' Mercedes interrupts. 'There is no way we are not talking about the biggest thing to happen in Glee Club since the time Puckerman set his guitar on fire trying to imitate Jimi Hendrix.'

'Good times.' Puck chimed in.

Their teacher huffed. 'I don't think it's up for you to decide what we're going to be discussing Mercedes. Besides I don't think Quinn and Rachel want to discuss something that is clearly their personal business.'

The girls in question were looking down at their linked hands, lost in their own world. They sat as close as possible playing with their entangled digits. Their little bubble was broken at the sound of their names being mentioned. They looked up to survey the scene before them.

Santana cut in. 'Yea Wheezy, you don't always have to stick your fat ass in everybody else's business.'

Mercedes huffed. 'Oh please girl don't even. You're only saying that cause your girl Quinn there will give you all the dirt later.'

The Latina smirked. 'And so what if she does?'

Mercedes was about to speak when Kurt cut in. 'This is ridiculous, we're going to find out eventually, they might as well tell us now. I mean I think we deserve to know what happened.'

'Preach.' Artie called out.

Rachel suddenly jumped out of her seat. Everybody turned to look at the Diva as she walked to the centre of the room. The Brunette was absolutely furious, face red with anger, fists clenched by her sides. She takes a deep breath and points her finger straight at Kurt.

'You think you **deserve** to know? You deserve nothing of the sort!' Rachel started to move quickly towards the exit, everybody expecting another diva storm out. The Diva suddenly turned on her heel doing a 180, moving back towards the centre.

'None of you here with the exception of Quinn and maybe Noah care about me at all. I thought that we were friends, but none of you wanted to hang out this summer, I was alone just as I always have been.'

Mercedes spoke. 'Ugh whatever girl, didn't you have Finn around.'

'No I didn't! One Finn was a terrible boyfriend, and two he broke up with me at the start of summer because I said I wasn't ready for sex!' Rachel gasped at her admission, her hand moving to her mouth.

Puck yelled. 'He did what!'

Quinn moved from her seat to stand next to her girlfriend. She put an arm around the Diva's waist, other hand on the girl's shoulder. Rachel was losing whatever anger filled confidence she had. She turned to rest her head on Quinn's shoulder, gripping the Blonde's Cheerios top.

'Hey,' Quinn said softly. 'Do you want to get out of here?'

The Brunette looked up into Quinn's eyes_. 'God I could get lost in those things forever.'_ She thinks. The Diva blinks a few times, getting out of her hazel eye induced trance she responds. 'Yes, that would be much appreciated.'

The couple start to make their way to the door hand in hand before a voice halts their exit.

'Oh so that's it,' said Kurt. 'The "Great" Rachel Berry is going to run away again. God Rachel why do have to be such a little Diva all the time, we just wanted some harmless gossip.'

Rachel turned levelling Kurt with a glare seemingly on pair with her girlfriend's. She starts to speak, her voice eerily calm. 'Kurt I don't usually condone any kind of aggression but if you don't cease and desist right now. I will have my **Girlfriend** here slushie you everyday for the next month.'

Kurt paled (if that's even possible), his eye's widening. The boy looks towards the Cheerleader. Quinn stands there wearing her smirk, as if already envisioning the boy's month long torture.

Mr Schue stood up clapping his hands. 'Alright guys that's enough!' The man walked to the centre of the room, his presence trying to serve as a barrier between the two parties. Rachel rolled her eyes. _'Oh so now he does something.'_

Puck tilted his head back laughing, everybody suddenly turned to the boy. He looked around seeing all eyes on him. 'What?' He asked to the confused looks he was receiving. 'Don't you see what just happened? Berry here now holds the power to have anyone of us like full on annihilated, wielding Quinn like a freaking Death Star.'

Most of the Glee Club gasped in horror. Sam simply wore a puzzled expression, too young and naïve to understand what an unstoppable Rachel Berry could mean. The Diva turned to look unsurely at Quinn.

The Cheerleader still smirking leaned in to whisper to the Brunette. 'Just one of the perks of dating the HBIC.'

Rachel cocked an eyebrow, leaning in she whispered back. 'I hope that's not the only perk.' She said slyly, raking her eyes up and down the Blonde's body.

Quinn looked down blushing. The Diva smirked at the sight, marvelling at how easy the Blonde got worked up.

'Guys! Come on we've got to get some work done,' Mr Schue shouted. He then looked over at the flirting girls. 'Would you two please take a seat?'

Rachel looked back to Quinn from where her teacher was gesturing for them to sit. Rachel smiled a little at the concerned look on the Cheerleader's face, asking the silent question if she still wanted to leave. The Diva wordlessly took the Blonde's hand and tugged them towards their seats.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

The remainder of the lesson went by smoothly and the girls went back to being lost in their new found fondness for each other, tuning out everything else around them. Mr Schue had given up on the third attempt to get them to pay attention, realising the futility of his efforts. Quinn snickered as the man huffed in frustration at his students not paying attention to his lecture on the merits of the band Journey.

Glee ended and the girls stood up packing away their things. Rachel quickly announced that them being together wasn't to be common knowledge, directing her words mostly at Kurt and Mercedes. The two gave them small nods of acknowledgement and walked out of the room. Santana walked up to the pair looking straight at Quinn with a stoic expression. She gave the Blonde a curt nod and walked out of the room. Quinn smiled knowing that was as sentimental as the Latina was going to get.

Next Brittany engulfed both of them in hugs, mentioning something about having sweet lady kisses with feelings. After recovering from nearly being crushed to death the girls were faced with a smiling Puckerman. The boy walked up and pulled Quinn into a hug, whispering into her ear. 'I'm proud of you Baby Mama, I hope this makes you happy. We both know how much you deserve it.'

Quinn smiled as they both pulled away. Her feelings for the guy in front of her becoming clearer as she watched him walk away after he gave Rachel a short hug. She would always love him but just not in the way that he loved her. Quinn secretly hoped that they could become better friends again, now that she finally knew where she stood.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sight of an awkward looking Sam Evans in front of her. Feeling a hand on her arm she looked to her right and into her girlfriend's concerned gaze. 'I'll wait for you outside.' She said, and with that Rachel gave her a smile and one last squeeze of her arm before she walked away.

Quinn stood there unsure of what to say, feeling anxious without Rachel next to her. She smiled to herself at the thought that the Diva was finally hers. Looking back to Sam the Cheerleader knew that the boy must be so confused having only gone on a date with her last night, but to Quinn that whole experience felt like a lifetime ago. Wanting this whole thing to end quickly so she could get back to Rachel she decided to be direct.

'I'm sorry I lied to you, I was confused about who I was and I'm sorry that you got involved in that. I never meant to hurt you.' _'There,'_ she thought. _'Short and direct.'_

The boy nodded glumly. 'Right well ah,' he laughed humourlessly. 'I guess I don't know what to say, never thought I'd end up in this situation.'

The Cheerleader chuckled. 'You and me both,' she smiled at him. 'Look Sam you're a sweet guy, and hey you're the quarterback now. I'm sure you'll find a girl whose isn't playing for the other team.'

Sam smiled back at her. 'Thanx, and ah yea maybe I will. Still I hope we can be friends.'

'Sure,' nodding her head 'That would be alright.'

'Cool.'

There was a pause. 'Well um I guess I should be going,' she indicated to where Rachel was waiting. 'I'll see you around Sam.'

'Yea, see you around.' And with that they parted ways.

When she stepped outside the room the Blonde was engulfed with a hug which she eagerly returned.

'Hey,' the Brunette asked, pulling back to look at her girlfriend's face, worry in her eyes. 'How'd it go?'

The Cheerleader smiled to ease her fears. 'It went fine, it seemed like he understood, and were going to stay friends.'

The Diva let out a small sigh of relief. 'That's great, I'm happy that you can stay friends.'

Quinn looked down at the girl in front of her and it was then that it all started to hit her. She had a girlfriend, who she liked, and who wanted to be with her. Quinn's body warmed at the thought as she pushed a loose lock of hair behind the Diva's ear, caressing her cheek. The Brunette smiled at the action and the Cheerleader tilted her head to kiss the smaller girl, moving a hand to the Diva's waist while the shorter girl draped her arms round the Blonde's neck. The kiss was slow as both girls were in no rush to be anywhere that didn't involve being wrapped around the other. After a minute or so their lips separated and Quinn smiled lazily, feeling content to just be held in the arms of the girl who had somehow managed to break through her defences so spectacularly. The Brunette in question was the first to break the silence. 'I guess we should be going.' She said, not quite believing her own words.

The Cheerleader pouted. 'Do we have to?' She whined.

The Diva laughed into her girlfriend's neck, probably never expecting such a childish display from one Quinn Fabray. She pulled back sighing. 'Probably.'

Quinn nodded pulling out of the embrace, and then began walking hand in hand with the Brunette through the halls of William McKinley High School. She wondered how such a sight would ever be met with if they came out.

A thought crosses her mind as they enter the parking lot. She turns to the Diva 'Hey do you want a ride?'

Rachel smiles at her. 'That would be lovely Quinn.'

They approach the car and the Brunette suddenly stops pulling the Blonde to a stop with her, the Cheerleader looks back at her confused.

The Diva is looking forward, brow furrowed as she begins to speak. 'I just realised,' the shocked girl moves to look straight at Quinn. 'We never exchanged numbers!'

The Blonde snorts out a laugh realising the truth to the Diva's words.

Rachel begins to pout. 'You're also still not my friend on Facebook.'

The Cheerleader smiled shaking her head as she wordlessly pulls out her phone from her Cheerios skirt. Typing out her girlfriend's number as the Diva gives it to her, Quinn then sends the new number a text to give the Brunette her own. The Blonde then logs onto Facebook accepting the Diva's friend request.

Looking at her phone she bits her lip, her heart wanting her to change her relationship status but her head telling her that she's not ready. Quinn is pulled out of her internal dilemma by the Diva drawing her in for a short kiss, dilemma forgotten she smiles. Eventually she pulls back and turns to face her car opening the passenger door for the Brunette.

The look of shock on the girl's face at her actions was priceless in Quinn's opinion. The Diva recovered smiling towards her as she approached the car. 'Why how chivalrous of you Quinn.' She teased.

Quinn smirked. 'Don't get used to it Berry.'

Rachel stuck her tongue out while Quinn chuckled and closed the door.

Singing to whatever was on the radio they laughed all the way to the Brunette's house. As Quinn pulled up to the curb the car got quiet with neither girl knowing really what to say.

Rachel eventually broke the silence. 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Yea. Hey I'll ah pick you up at like 8?'

Rachel looked at her wide eyed. 'Really?'

Quinn smiled. 'Of course, I'd be a pretty shitty girlfriend if I didn't give you a ride to school.'

Rachel smiled back and the Cheerleader now unashamedly felt happy at the sight. Quinn resolved to make sure that the Diva would always be smiling for as long as she could help it. The warm feeling dissipated as she saw the Diva look down, the girl's smile disappearing. 'I still can't believe that this is all happening.' Rachel murmured.

The Cheerleader reached out to grab one of the girl's hands. 'Hey,' she said softly. The Brunette looked at her. 'I want to be with you Rach, no one else. I'm not going to run away again okay?' The Blonde stressed the last part, willing the other girl to understand.

The Diva smiled. 'Okay.' She said.

Rachel then leaned over giving Quinn a short kiss. The short kiss soon turned into many and before the Blonde knew what was happening the Diva was straddling her lap. Rachel swiped her tongue across the Cheerleader's lips and the Blonde allowed her access. At this the kiss became further heated with tongues dancing in each other's mouths, trying to taste as much of the other girl as possible. Quinn was moving her hands up and down the short girls back but it wasn't enough, suddenly needing to feel skin she moved her hands under the Brunette's shirt. Rachel moaned slightly at the new contact as she ripped out the Blonde's hair tie. At freeing the Cheerleader's hair she began entangling her hands in the Blonde's locks, something Quinn rapidly started to suspect was one of the Diva's favourite things to do.

One of Quinn's hands moved lower onto the Brunette's rump and the Blonde gave it a firm satisfying squeeze. Rachel moaned loudly and pulled away from the Cheerleader, both girls were flushed and out of breath.

'Too much?' Quinn asked as she removed her hand, slightly worried she was pressuring the Diva like her ex had.

'N-No,' the Diva responded still catching her breath. 'I just remembered where we were.'

The Blonde at that moment looked around indeed seeing they were out in open in broad daylight, the car offering no real protection to any one who was looking at their display. Quinn becoming flustered looked down embarrassed. 'Yea, guess we sort of forgot about that.'

'Hmm' the Brunette mused allowed. 'Might end up being a pretty serious problem.' She teased smirking.

The Cheerleader smirked back. 'Well there are ways of solving that problem.' She responded, gesturing towards the house.

The Brunette let out a small giggle that Quinn thought was one of the cutest things she had ever heard. 'There'll be time for that later Fabray.' Rachel replied, poking the Blonde.

The Cheerleader smiled warmly at her girlfriend's playful nature. Rubbing little circles on the girl's thigh, Quinn started to think about what the Brunette had said to her last week outside her house. "_I've never seen you so happy you know?_"

She was happy, happier then she had been in a very long time. Even back before all the drama of last year Quinn wasn't happy. Feeling all the pressure from all the different people in her life, Quinn simply went through all the motions of what was expected of her. Being a cheerleader, dating the quarterback, being the wholesome good little Christian girl that made her daddy proud.

But now she was happy or at least finally getting there and Quinn knew it was mostly due to the girl still straddling her lap. Focusing on the beautiful Diva in front of her, Quinn's smile faltered when she saw the Brunette suddenly look down fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. The Diva spoke up still unable to look Quinn in the eye. 'Can I, call you later?' She asked, still not looking up.

The Blonde was astounded at her girlfriend's actions. One minute their making out, the next bantering suggestively, but then the girl gets completely anxious at asking whether she can call her. She knew that she would have to talk to the girl about it but now wasn't the time.

She put her hand under the Diva's chin, guiding the girl to look at her. The Blonde then moved her hand, stroking it across the girl's cheek continuing on to push the Brunette's hair back behind her ear, an action Quinn started to realise she really liked doing. _'I wonder if I would have done it if I dated a guy with long hair.'_ She mused.

Realising what she'd just thought the Cheerleader almost gagged. _'Eww! What the hell Fabray focus.'_

She concentrated back on the girl in front of her. 'Of course baby, you can call me anytime.' She responded, the pet name rolling off the tongue with ease.

The Diva smiled giving the Blonde a small peck on the lips before hoping off the girl's lap. Rachel then gathered her things and got out of the car.

'Bye Quinn, I'll call you later tonight.'

Quinn smiled. 'Okay, bye Rach.'

'Bye.' And with that the Brunette shut the car door and began making her way up to her front door. The Cheerleader now shamelessly checked out her girlfriend's behind, a look of hunger in her eyes as a part of her wondered when she would be able to get the Diva back into a similar make out position that the Blonde had just enjoyed very much.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Once inside Rachel closed the door behind her and leaned against it letting out a big sigh, the weight of the day finally catching up with her. She had went from resigning herself to being invisible, having the girl who she liked hate her, to now having that girl like her back and also become her girlfriend. _'I'll probably have to alter my "life plan" check list slightly to accommodate.' _She mused.

The Brunette pushed herself off the door and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a quick snack and then moved to go upstairs. In her room the Diva settles on doing some homework and then afterwards some singing practice. Soon after practice Rachel goes downstairs to make dinner for herself and something for her dads who are coming home later on tonight.

The Brunette soon found herself sitting on her bed watching trash TV, it was nearing 9 and the Diva looked anxiously at her phone, a war going on in her head. _'She did say I could call right?'_ Rachel reasoned to herself. _'But I don't want to be all clingy and freak her out like I sometimes did with Finn.'_ She argued._ 'But I said I was going to call her though. I mean what if I don't call and she was waiting for it?'_ Rachel started to feel a headache coming on_. 'But what if she was just being polite and doesn't actually want me to call her?'_ The Diva groaned and laid back. _'I'm being ridiculous she's my girlfriend and she told me I could call her.' _

With that the girl sat back up and grabbed her phone, quickly finding the Blonde's name and pressing call. The phone rang a few times and the Diva was just about to cancel the call when the other girl picked up.

'Hey Rach.' She was greeted warmly with on the other end.

'Hey Quinn how's it going.' The Brunette cringed at her attempt to be causal. She could practically feel the other girl rolling her eyes through the phone.

'It's ok, just bored out of my mind at the moment though' The Blonde replied sounding frustrated.

Rachel hoped she wasn't calling at a bad time. 'Why is that?'

'Oh it's nothing really, I just have to help coach make final selections for who's going to be on the squad this year. I have dozens of people to consider and it has to be done by Saturday practice.'

The Brunette spoke in earnest. 'I guess being Head Cheerio isn't all it's made up to be.'

The HBIC chuckled. 'Yea, I guess I forgot how much work it was... Still I'd rather do the work then be at the bottom with the losers.

Rachel gulped. 'Yea, losers.'

Quinn groaned. 'Oh come on Rach you know I didn't mean it like that.'

The Diva frowned. 'Then how exactly did you mean it Quinn?'

Rachel sat there waiting for the Blonde to respond but only received silence, after about 10 seconds the Brunette grew impatient. 'Quinn?'

'Yea Rachel I'm here, I'm just…' The Blonde let out long sigh and there was another moment of silence before she spoke again. 'Can we just talk about something else please?' The Cheerleader practically begged.

Rachel could feel Quinn's closing up and didn't want to push the Blonde, knowing how hurtful the girl could be when provoked. 'Um sure Quinn, what would like to talk about?' She responded.

'Have you told your dads about us yet?' the Cheerleader asked.

'Ah no, they haven't come home yet, I'll probably mention it at breakfast tomorrow.'

The Cheerleader giggled into the phone and Rachel felt confused all over again. 'W-What are you laughing at?'

'S-Sorry just imagining how that would go,' she clears her throat. 'Hi Daddy, Dad, I'm gay and Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend, can you pass the orange juice?' Her voice was higher, trying to impersonate her girlfriend.

'Quinn! I do not sound like that.' Rachel replied indignantly.

The Cheerleader laughed again and the Brunette rolled her eyes. The conversation then moved to other topics and the girls managed to talk for almost an hour before they both realised how late it was getting.

'Goodnight Quinn, sweet dreams.' The Diva farewelled

'You too Rach, I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up.' The Cheerleader replied. Rachel kept the phone to her ear until she was sure the Blonde had hung up.

Sighing contently the girl got up to do her nightly routine before getting into bed. Snuggling under the covers the Diva drifted off, her mind filled with images of Quinn as she finally succumbed to a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so I know I haven't updated in a really long time but I think I might start again. This is just a tester chapter to see if I can even write decently enough for you guys to read. in any case I got a bunch of ideas I just need to get to it I guess.

Don't own Glee.

* * *

The Sun had just started to show its face on the far off horizon, its rays bathing the cold ground in much desired warmth. The air was crisp and the sky clear, overall it was shaping up to be a perfect day in Lima.

Beating down the path on her morning run was a young blonde cheerleader, the crisp air assaulting her lungs as she made her way round the neighbourhood. The Cheerleader was unable to wipe the smile off her face as she jogged passed other residents who were also out and about. She couldn't stop herself from waving and cheerfully greeting those she passed by as she continued her journey round the neighbourhood. The Blonde knew what, or more specifically **who**, was responsible for her new found attitude. The events of the past week giving the Cheerleader a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

She felt **free.**

She wasn't naïve though, there were still expectations and limitations on her, but in this moment, on this sunny August morning, she felt limitless.

The Blonde eyed a bush of purple daises along the path, feeling adventuress she snagged one, spinning her body around as she brought the flower to her face, inhaling its sweet scent. Quinn stoped jogging along the path to look back at the bush. A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she walked calmly back to the flowering shrub. Looking from it to the flower in her hand that she spun between her digits, Quinn made a snap decision. She looked around and stood on her tippy toes to see over the fence towards the owner's house, and then upon realising she was alone, quickly started to procure a bouquet.

After making a quick get away, the Blonde eventually made her way home, flowers in hand. After showering and getting dressed, Quinn made her way downstairs for breakfast. She found Judy in the kitchen frying bacon on the stove.

The woman smiled as her daughter thundered into the kitchen. 'Hi Sweetie I've made your favourite.'

Quinn perked up as the smell of bacon washed over her. 'Thanx Mom.' She said, hugging Judy from behind.

The Cheerleader proceeded to place the glorious strips of meat on her plate, adding on scrambled eggs and a sausage that were already out of the pan. Quinn popped a piece of bread into the toaster, whilst placing a strip of bacon into her mouth. Her mother rolled her eyes as the Blonde had to remove said strip before it burned her taste buds off.

'A little too eager today are we?' Judy teased.

'Huh, what?' Quinn replied, pretending she hadn't heard.

The older Blonde simply shook her head, brining her bowl of cereal and coffee to the large stone top island in the centre of the kitchen which acted as the breakfast table. She eyed her daughter as the younger girl waited for her toast to pop up, a cooler, and blowed on strip of bacon half eaten in her hand.

'So I noticed we have some new flowers sitting on the windowsill, I wonder where those came from?'

The Cheerleader froze, gazing at the bouquet sitting above the sink. She turned to her mother, schooling her features. 'I picked them this morning when I went out running.' She replied evenly.

'Oh?' Judy said, rasing an eyebrow. 'Well I hardly think they can stay in that drab looking water jug. I will have to find a nicer looking vase for them, if they are to stay there of course.'

Quinn looked away, beginning to butter the toast that had just popped up. 'There not staying there.' She grumbled

Judy brought her coffee mug up to her face. Taking a sip, she holds it there trying to hide her amusement. 'So then where will they be going to, the dinning room?'

Quinn huffed in annoyance, speaking quietly she replied. 'They're going to Rachel's.'

Judy grinned. 'I'm sorry dear I couldn't quite hear you, what was that?'

'There going to Rachel's!' Quinn exclaimed, heat rising to her cheeks.

The woman chuckled, putting down her mug to eat more cereal. After taking a bite she looked up to see the Cheerleader glaring at her. 'Oh come on dear I think it's adorable that you picked posies for your girlfriend.'

'Mom!' Quinn whined, as if she was back in kindergarten.

'Now now eat your breakfast Sweetie or else you'll be late to pick up your **Girlfriend**.' She drawled.

The Cheerleader continued to glare as she brought her plate over, quietly muttering something that her mother probably wouldn't want to hear.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Over at the Berry household Rachel was a little nervous. '_LIES, I'm a wreck._' She corrected. The girl was standing in front of her wardrobe which had mirrors built into the doors. The Diva was placing top after top against her frame, but nothing was speaking to her. It was in this moment that the Brunette realised that she had more "school" clothes than she had "normal" clothes. '_I seriously need to go shopping._'

Yesterday the Diva had been in a Quinn Fabray induced haze, the haze preventing something very important from crossing her mind.

Reality.

The reality being in her mind she was just some unattractive Jewish girl at the bottom of the social ladder. Yet somehow someway she was now the girlfriend of the prettiest most popular girl in school. If such a relationship was heterosexual it would be social suicide for Quinn.

So therein lies the problem for the Diva. How to make sure that she didn't screw up one of the best things to ever happen to her. How to make sure that Quinn didn't dump her after a couple of weeks or months like a certain someone else had.

The answer?

She had no idea. Though what she did know is that she had to dress well if she was going to be seen with Quinn, even if to the outside world they were merely friends.

The Brunette finally decided on a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of denim shorts to show off her legs which she knew Quinn would like_. 'Oh I know how she likes to stare even if she thinks she's being discreet.'_ The Diva smirked as she turned from side to side to see how her latest choice fit. _'Yes this will definitely do.'_

Checking her hair and straightening out of her top for the last time, Rachel gave the mirror a big smile before making her way downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen the Diva was met with the sight of her two fathers, her Daddy was loading the dishwasher while her Dad was sculling the last bit of his coffee. The Brunette was debating with herself on how to tell them about Quinn, a part of her considering to do it just as Quinn had impersonated. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts by her Daddy addressing her.

'Hey Sugar Plum aren't you a little late for breakfast?'

'_Now or never.'_ Rachel thought. Standing up a little straighter she replied. 'Actually I'm on time since I'm getting a ride to school today.'

The Brunette started fixing herself something to eat when her Dad chimed in. 'Oh, and who would be giving you this ride Honey?' He tried to ask causally, however Rachel knew it was anything but.

The Diva took a deep breath before answering. 'My Girlfriend Quinn.'

Her Dad froze in shock, his knuckles turned white as he practically strangled the empty mug. Her Daddy however came rushing over, pulling the Brunette into a hug.

Leroy started talking while Rachel was on the verge of suffocation from the large man's crushing embrace. 'Awww that's great Honey, I'm so happy for you!'

The man eventually pulled back allowing the small girl to breath, still with one hand on her shoulder Leroy pointed a finger at the Diva. 'Though you know, we still haven't had a chance to meet this Miss Fabray yet.' He said seriously, giving the girl a stern look.

The Brunette gulped. 'I'll ah, start working on it Daddy.' She replied, sitting herself down to eat her cereal.

Her Dad who had finally recovered started to speak. 'So Rachel, who else knows about you and Quinn?' He asked warily.

Rachel paused, spoon halfway to her mouth. 'Just you guys, Glee Club and Quinn's Mom.' She answered, the spoon finally reaching its destination.

Hiram gawked. 'Mrs Fabray knows?'

Rachel started feeling defensive. '**Miss** Fabray,' she emphasised. 'Is a lovely woman, and was very polite and kind to me when I had dinner at Quinn's last week.'

Her Daddy gasped, hands going to his mouth. 'You've been inside the Fabray mansion!?'

Rolling her eyes at her Daddy's dramatics, the Diva was about to answer when her Dad cut her off. 'Why didn't you tell us that you went over there?' He asked, looking betrayed.

Rachel huffed in annoyance at being cut off, with her frustration mounting from the unrelenting interrogation the Diva suddenly shouted at the two men before her. 'I didn't tell you because you weren't here!'

The Brunette looked down at her bowl, her voice becoming small. 'You're never here.'

The two men looked at each other dumfounded, not knowing what to say as the tension filled air thickened with each passing second.

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell ringing invaded the heavy silence. Rachel looked up to see her Daddy moving towards the front door with a speed she didn't know he possessed. Hiram at the same time had turned away from her, depositing his mug in the sink before quickly making his way out of the room.

Rachel sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. _'Ugh, Typical.' _

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn pulled over to the curb outside the Berry's place. She glances at the time display in her car that read 7:50. _'Ok so I'm so a little early, I said "like 8" anyway. Besides is it a crime for me to just want to see my Girlfriend?'_

She checks herself out in the rear view mirror, touching up her already immaculate hair whilst applying a fresh layer of gloss. Blowing the mirror the kiss and a wink, Quinn grabs the bouquet of flowers and steps out of the car.

Walking up the driveway her nerves start to build, Quinn slows her pace trying to clam her breathing. _'Why am I so nervous? I'm just picking her up to go to school, not freaking prom!' _

At the door she eventually builds up the courage to press the doorbell, standing there she takes deep breaths as the she hears the ding-dong ring throughout the house. The door opens and Quinn's eyes widen in shock as a very tall black man stands before her.

And that's when it hits her, how had she never considered it before? Rachel has two dads, two dads that would know everything about her because Rachel tells her parents EVERYTHING.

'_Well shit...'_

Quinn stands there motionless as Leroy looks at her, his expression slowly becoming more concerned as he examines the Blonde.

'_Say something you idiot, he's going to think you're a bully and a freak!'_

'Um, h-hi Mr B-Berry is Rachel R-Ready yet?' Quinn stuttered out.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. 'Congratulations of that beautiful example of communication Quinn, you should go into public speaking. NOT!' _

Leroy smiles at the girls nervousness, shooting her what he hopes is a claming smile he begins to speak. 'She's just finishing up breakfast, would you like to come inside and wait?'

Quinn no longer trusting her voice gives a small nod as she walks through the doorway into the foyer.

'Quinn!'

The Cheerleader looked up from her feat just in time as a pint sized Diva collided into her. Just managing to keep her footing she easily hugged the Brunette back, her nerves immediately easing as she inhaled her girlfriend's scent.

They pulled back from each other and began to stand in silence as the nerves in both girls built back up.

'Hi.' Rachel greeted shyly.

'Hey' Quinn returned. 'So um I got you these.' She pulled the bouquet of flowers that she held behind her back to her front.

'Quinn!' the Diva exclaimed in surprise as she took the flowers from her, bringing them to her nose to smell. 'These smell lovely, where did you get them from?'

Quinn smiled mischievously. 'I may or may not have picked them from someone's front garden this morning.'

Rachel gasped. 'Quinn! I don't know whether to kiss you or call the cops.'

The Cheerleader chuckled, raising an eyebrow as she spoke. 'I know which one I would prefer.'

The Diva smirked, closing the distance between them. 'Oh you do, do you?'

The Blonde snaked her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer. 'Definitely.'

The two girls started to inch their lips closer together, Quinn felt a combination of nerves and a warm feeling that she hoped would never go away. Their lips were only a couple of inches apart…

'Ahem' Hiram coughed.

The girls shot apart from each other like they had just been shocked. They turned to see both of Rachel's fathers witnessing their "moment". Both girls started to blush, looking like they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Leroy decided to give them a break. 'Isn't it time for you girls to get to school?'

'Yes!' Rachel cried out, quickly placing the flowers in her Daddy's hands as she grabbed her school bag and started pulling the still stunned Head Cheerio out of the house with her.

The pair were soon seated in Quinn's car, The Blonde sitting there in stunned silence while the Brunette sighed in relief and relaxed back into her seat. After noticing the absence of an engine starting, Rachel looked over at her girlfriend who was frozen with her hands in lap.

'Quinn? Are you ok?' She asked as she reached over to touch the Blonde.

'We almost kissed in front of your dads.' She stated emotionlessly.

Rachel eyed her strangely slightly confused. 'Yes, yes we did. So?' She drawled.

Quinn turned to the Brunette with a sombre look. 'You're dads must hate me. I'm surprised I got within 500 feet of you.'

Rachel smiled sadly, grabbing onto the Blonde's hand with her own. 'Oh Quinn you're wrong, they don't hate you. Where do you think I got my forgiving nature from hmm? Daddy already loves you and my Dad will come around once he gets to know you. You have nothing to worry about, ok?'

Quinn gave the Diva a small smile and nod. 'Ok.'

The Cheerleader let out a final breath and started the car, and soon the pair were on their way to school.

They pulled into the parking lot and quickly found a spot. The other students were slowly making their way inside, on what to them was an ordinary Wednesday, to the girls however it was anything but. Both girls looked to each other as soon as Quinn cut the engine, holding the other's gaze as silence filled the car. Both knew that this was it, that as soon as they exited the car that they would have to hide who they truly were to each other and themselves.

Quinn knew she could handle it she had been hiding who she was since the start of high school, keeping everybody at arms length to stop them knowing the real her, giving credence to her title of "Ice Queen."

'_Still going to suck though.'_ She thought.

Her mind went to the girl beside her, how would she handle it? How would the girl who could be considered the exact opposite of Quinn in displaying emotion, handle concealing a big part of her from the rest of the world? _'It's going to hurt her everyday…' _

Quinn looked down tearing her eyes away from the Diva's gaze, she started to speak softly. 'I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you Rach.'

Looking up she saw the Diva giving her a sad smile. 'It's ok Quinn, I stand by what I said yesterday, I want to be with you. I don't care that everybody doesn't know about us, only the people that really matter know and that's fine. Besides sometimes it's nice not to be noticed and gawked at by everybody around you.'

The Cheerleader smiled back and raised her eyebrow. 'The great Rachel Berry doesn't want to be the centre of attention? Somebody better call the Vatican I think I'm witnessing a miracle.'

The Diva scowled. 'Quinn!' She cried as she hit the other girl. 'That's not funny.'

The Brunette sat with her arms crossed pouting, and it took everything Quinn had not to reach over there and kiss the adorable Diva.

'Come on Rach I'm sorry.' The Blonde tried to take the girls hand but she simply shifted further away.

Quinn let out a heavy sigh. 'If you forgive me I'll come over and watch any musical you want with you.'

Almost immediately the Diva turned back with a smile and leaned over to give the Blonde a kiss on the cheek. 'Ok' she accepted, and with that the Brunette got her bag and got out of the car.

Quinn sat there for a little while longer just processing what had happened. _'That manipulative little son of a… Ugh! 5 seconds into this relationship and I'm already whipped.' _

Sighing she grabbed her bag and followed the Diva to the front entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys another chapter for all of you. This one deals with the themes brought up in "Grilled Cheesus". I think it's important that the religiousness of both girls be addressed. The Rachel that I have crafted in this story to me wouldn't be religious at all, and this chapter deals with that and how Quinn handles it. Of course apart from that we have the whole thing with Kurt's dad and Quinn and Rach have a sleepover. (Get your minds out of the gutter) ;)

I plan for this story to go through the rest of season 2, some of the plot lines from episodes will be included, and others may only garner a passing mention. Overall I think this story has about 12-15 chapters left in it, which I will try to pump out every 1-2 weeks.

* * *

As Rachel stood at the front entrance waiting for Quinn to catch up, her mind was running a marathon.

'_Ok so maybe emotional blackmail was a little too much… It's just she struck a nerve with the whole centre of attention thing, which I've been trying to avoid this year.'_ She thought.

The Brunette sighed as she saw Quinn approaching, the Blondes Cheerios uniform acting as a symbol for everything that she wanted to avoid.

'_Guess I should have considered the implications of dating not just a cheerleader but the head cheerleader a little more.' _

As Quinn came closer the Blonde gave the Diva a warm smile which she couldn't help but return, while the Brunette also couldn't help but notice the uniform showing off the Cheerleader's lovely curves and smooth long legs. _'Now I remember why I didn't give it much thought.' _

The Diva was sporting a cheeky grin by the time Quinn finally caught up.

'Hey, what are you thinking about?' Quinn inquired.

Rachel's mind couldn't stop her mouth in time. 'Just about you and that uniform.' She replied, looking down at her feet as soon as it came out.

Quinn smirked as her girlfriend started to blush furiously. 'Well it looks like somebodies mind is firmly in the gutter.' She teased.

Suddenly the bell rang out for homeroom.

'Was that the bell? We should go, don't want to be late for homeroom.' The Diva spluttered out as she began to speed walk away from the Blonde.

Quinn still smiling simply, shook her head as the Diva rushed off, turning she headed off to her own room.

Rachel sat in first period math bored out of her mind as her teacher droned on about something she already had picked up in 5 minutes from reading the textbook. She knew she shouldn't have walked off like that but she was still unsure of how to act around the Blonde, especially in public. Were they aloud to flirt? Could they even hug? Friends could hug right?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing. Making sure she wasn't being watched she pulled her phone out to read the text.

Quinn: Hey would you like to eat at the Glee table at lunch? xo

Rachel sat there re-reading the message before she typed in a reply.

Rachel: that sounds ok, I'll see you then. xo

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn knew she was crazy, that had already been firmly established. Here she was doing something that would go down in the history books. The day the head cheerleader sat at what was essentially the loser table in the cafeteria.

Normally if the HBIC wanted to hang with someone, they would be invited to sit with her at the popular table, that was protocol, that was expected. The idea of the HBIC going out of her way to sit somewhere else, to hang with someone else, was unheard of! But Quinn knew she couldn't invite Rachel to sit with her at the popular table, she would be eaten alive no matter how much power and influence Quinn had to protect her.

Quinn also had another reason for wanting to sit with the Diva besides missing her and not wanting her to be eaten alive. She wanted the school to get used to the idea of them being around each other, so when, not if, **when, **Quinn was brave enough to come out, it wouldn't be that much of a shock to everybody else… Well she hoped.

Grabbing her tray of what was essentially pure fruit and veg, Quinn took a deep breath and made her way over to where Rachel was already sitting with the rest of the Gleeks.

Quinn slid in next to the Diva who looked pleased to see her. Before either of them could open their mouths Artie spoke up from across the table.

'Well well to what do we owe the pleasure of you two fine looking ladies sitting here?'

Quinn immediately went full HBIC shooting daggers across at him. 'Are we not allowed to sit here Abrams?' she asked not expecting an answer unless the boy valued his life.

Artie gulped while rasing his hands in surrender.

Quinn went to look at Rachel who was giving her a "What the hell was that?" look.

Quinn looked down a little embarrassed. 'Sorry, I get bitchy when I'm nervous.'

Rachel reached over taking the Cheerleader's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. 'It's ok, I'm just glad you're here with me. I can't possibly tell you how much I appreciate this.'

The Blonde smiled at this and leaned in to whisper to the Brunette. 'Well maybe later you can show me.'

Pulling back she was met with the sight of a very flustered Rachel Berry and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

Regaining her composure Rachel replied. 'Yes, well, perhaps later.' She spoke, not trusting herself to say anymore.

On their right they were suddenly joined by Puck.

'Baby Mama, Jew Babe, wasup?'

'Not your Baby Mama/Jew Babe!' Replied both girls, as they glared at the Mohawked Boy.

'Whoa ok, take it easy, it's cool.'

Then Tina who was sitting next to Mike spoke up. 'Um Puck not that's its not cool that you're sitting here with us, it's just well… Why are you sitting here with us?' She inquired.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. 'What, can't a guy like me sit here with the rest of my Glee bros and broets?'

Before Tina could reply, Mercedes who was sitting next to Kurt further up the table spoke up. 'Oh please, he just doesn't want to miss out when Quinn and Berry kiss.'

Puck smiled unapologetically. 'What can I say? You two are hot together, and I don't want to miss a thing.' He finished waggling his eyebrows.

Quinn scowled in disgust. 'Ugh! Were not a peep show Puckerman, take your gutter mind back to the sewer where it belongs.'

Puck simply smiled, being far too used to receiving similar comments from just about everybody else. Suddenly his look turned sombre as he spoke up. 'Well that, and I'd rather not hear Finn go on about you two being bitches with the rest of the Football Team.'

It was then that everybody glanced at the jock table where the Football Team were giving sympathetic looks to Finn as he whined and whined and whined… Well you get the point.

It was then that Rachel looked warily at Puck. 'He's not saying anything about, well you know, Quinn and I being together is he?'

It was then that Kurt started talking. 'He won't be, not after the talk I gave him last night about it. I made sure he understood that no matter how you feel about someone, it is never excuse to out them.'

Both Quinn and Rachel shot Kurt appreciative looks. 'Thank you Kurt, that was really nice of you.' Thanked the Brunette.

Kurt smiled at them. 'Yes well, we gays have to stick together.' He sing-songed.

Quinn groaned while bowing her head in embarrassment. 'That could not have sounded less lame.'

Rachel merely chuckled, rubbing her girlfriend's back in support.

It was then that Artie started talking anxiously. 'Err guys, why is Madison Duarte and Sherry Pena heading this way?'

Almost immediately Quinn's head shot up, The HBIC looked over to where Artie's line of sight was, and low and behold were the two Cheerleaders in question making their way over to the Gleek table. Quinn glared daggers as the two approached letting out a small growl which only Rachel heard.

If Santana earlier could have been described as a thorn in Quinn's side, these two could only be described as the whole freaking rose bush, pretty on the surface but a thicket of lethal thorns underneath. Only two things stopped the pair from staging a coup against Quinn, one Quinn and the other two members of the Unholy Trinity were clearly hotter, and two, all three were better Cheerios.

Unfortunately that didn't mean they couldn't cause problems, and would use any excuse to undermine Quinn's or Santana's standings within the hierarchy. That and both girls had taken full advantage of Quinn's fall from grace last year to inflict maximum damage upon her when she was pregnant, a fact not easily forgotten by the Blonde HBIC.

As they made their final approach Quinn rolled her shoulders back and put on her mask of cool indifference.

'Duarte. Pena. Anything your captain can help you with today?' Quinn asked sounding bored.

It was Madison that chose to reply. 'Well yes there is,' she replied with faux-sweetness in her voice. 'Me and the rest of the girls on the squad were just concerned about your well being from hanging around all this… **Filth**.' She said with obvious distaste.

It was then that Puck spoke up, mouth full with food. 'Hey! What do you mean filth?' He mumbled out.

'Shut it Puckerman.' Both girls yelled together.

Quinn on hearing a large intake of air beside her squeezed the Diva's leg, hoping to stop what she pre-empted would be a huge Rachel Berry lecture about bullying and how they were anything but filth. While she admired her girlfriend from never giving up in the face of adversity, the intricacies of high school politics were firmly Quinn's area of expertise.

Putting on a fake smile she addressed the pair in front of her. 'While I appreciate the concern girls I think I'll be fine. Now why don't you go back to your lunches, I hear that coach is going to be working us extra hard today and you might need all the energy you can get.' This was essentially HBIC code for, "This conversation is done. Now get the hell out of my face."

Madison gave her own fake smile and replied. 'Alright Captain, guess we'll see you at practice.' Giving a little wave both girls turned on the spot and walked back to the popular table.

Sighing Quinn went back to eating her lunch, after a few seconds she felt someone's eyes on her, glancing to her left she noticed Rachel giving her a very unimpressed look. Sighing again she put down her food and addressed the Diva. 'Look I'm sorry I didn't let you speak, but I didn't want you to get hurt. People like Madison only speak and understand one language and that's "Bitch", which you Rachel couldn't be further from.'

The Brunette seemed to contemplating the Blonde's apology, so Quinn sealed it with her rarely used Quinn Fabray pout. Rarely used because the HBIC hated apologising or looking weak in front of anyone, but some reason she felt safe enough around the Diva to not care **too** much.

'Please Rach, I'm really sorry.'

The Diva's features softened almost immediately, the pout proving to be ultra effective. _'I'll have to remember that for later.'_ Quinn thought.

With a sigh the Brunette replied. 'Ok fine I forgive you. You're lucky I find you cute.' She grumbled.

Quinn grinned and squeezed the Diva's hand under the table, to which the Brunette squeezed back. Finally the two continued on with their lunch with no more interruptions.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Soon enough it was Friday afternoon which meant Glee. Both girls were excited to spend the weekend together as Quinn who had been busy with back to back days of Cheerios practice, had been too tired to hang out outside of school. Rachel had been worried about her girlfriend since the day in the cafeteria. She knew perfectly well the magnitude of Quinn's decision not only to sit with her on Wednesday but the following days as well. She had heard in passing from Santana, who was talking to Brittany, about the squad gossiping on their Head Cheerio's sudden bout of insanity. She would only hope that Quinn didn't bottle it all inside her which the Diva knew the Blonde had a tendency to do.

But right at this moment she didn't care to linger too much on those thoughts as her head rested comfortably against Quinn's shoulder. Both were waiting for Glee to start as they read the Blonde's latest book choice "The Hunger Games". Unfortunately the Cheerleader was a much faster reader than the Brunette and so Rachel had to squeeze the Blonde's thigh in between tracing little circles, to indicate that it was time to turn the page.

'Ugh it's disgusting how gay you two are.'

Both girls looked up to see Santana glaring at them as she walked past the pair to sit up the back.

The two looked at each other in silent understanding as they both knew the Latina's sudden increase in bitchdom, was directly related to Brittany now dating Artie since the duets competition.

Before the Brunette could even ponder how to rectify that conundrum, Mr Schue walked in to start the lesson. Before he could even get a word out Finn suddenly jumped up, asking if he could have the floor.

The Oaf stood up and filled with nervous energy started talking. 'Something happened to me, I can't really get into it but it has shaken me to my core.'

'Oh my god he's coming out.' Proclaimed Puck.

'YES! There is a man who has recently come into my life, and that man is Jesus Christ.'

Rachel arched an eyebrow. _'Ok… what in Barbara's name is he on?'_

Puck looked disgusted. 'Ok that's way worse.'

But the tall boy continued on. 'And I know there are others in here that dig him too.'

At this Rachel noticed Quinn smiling.

'And so I thought that this week we could pay tribute to him, pay tribute to Jesus.'

The Diva couldn't hold it in any longer. 'I'm sorry but if wanted to sing about Jesus I'd go to church, which I don't and the reason for that is because most churches don't think very much about gay people, or women, or science.'

'I don't see anything wrong about getting a little church up in here.' Countered Mercedes.

'I agree, I've had a hard year and I for one wouldn't mind saying thanks.' Added Quinn who was giving the Diva a pointed look.

Santana snorted. 'For what? That it didn't come out a lizard baby.'

'Whenever I pray I fall asleep.' Said Brittany.

Mr Schue decided it was time to buzz in. 'Look guys we don't have to do songs about Jesus, we could do songs about spirituality in general. So that is going to be the topic for this week.'

It was at this moment that Kurt walked in looking absolutely crushed.

Mercedes walked down to hug him. 'Hey Kurt what's wrong? Where were you all of yesterday and today?'

The boy hugged his gossip buddy back before addressing her and the rest of the class. 'I was away because I was by my father's side at the hospital… H-He's had a heart attack.'

Almost immediately everybody got up to surround the depressed boy, giving their "Sorry mans" and "Hope he gets well soon" type condolences.

'Kurt why didn't you call me?' Whined the Oaf.

'I'm sorry it didn't occur to me to call you since he's not your father.'

'Yea well he's the closest I'm ever going to get, and even though it's not like what everybody else has, I thought we were sort of a family.'

Kurt said nothing and began to walk to the risers taking a seat down the front.

Finn followed him. 'Look I'm sorry I just would of liked to have known, instead of finding out like this.'

Kurt continued to ignore him and so Finn simply sat down next to him, trying to pat Kurt on the back which was quickly shrugged off.

When everybody settled themselves back down Mr Schue started to speak. 'Hey guys, our thoughts are all with Kurt and his Dad, and I know it's really hard to focus on anything else right now-.'

'Mr Schue?' Mercedes cut in.

'Yea?'

'There is so much I wanted to say to my best friend right now, but I realise that I don't want to say it I want to sing it.'

Mercedes got up and walked down to the centre of the room, whispering her song choice to the band before she addressed the rest of the class. 'This song is about being in a very dark place and then turning to God, and I think it's appropriate for this week as well.'

'Go ahead Mercedes.'

'Tina, Quinn could you help me out please?'

Both Girls wordlessly got up and moved to the front with Mercedes as the first notes of the song started.

After their performance of "I Look To You", Mercedes looks to Kurt.

Kurt gave Mercedes a small smile. 'Thank you Mercedes, your voice is stunning but I don't believe in God.'

Tina chimed in. 'Wait what?'

'You've all professed your beliefs I'm just stating mine. I think God is kinda like Santa Claus for adults. Anyway Gods kind of a jerk isn't he? When he makes me gay then has his followers going around telling me it's something that a chose, as if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life. And right now I don't want a heavenly father I want my real one back.'

Mercedes started to speak. 'Wait Kurt how do you know for sure? You can't prove that there is no God.'

Starting to get a little frustrated Kurt responded. 'You can't prove that there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon, with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoot lighting out of its boobs but it seems pretty unlikely doesn't it?'

'Is God an evil dwarf?' asked Brittany

Quinn started to shout. 'We shouldn't be talking like this! It's not right.'

Kurt started to get up. 'I'm sorry Quinn, but you all can believe whatever you want to, but I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts but I don't want your prayers.' And with that Kurt walked out of the room.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Glee ended shortly after Kurt had walked out, with everybody itching to get on with the weekend. Our favourite pair were currently sitting up in Quinn's room, racing to finish whatever homework they had left, so they could fully enjoy the weekend.

'Can you believe that Kurt doesn't believe in God?' Asked Quinn out of no where.

'Hmm? Oh yea that, pretty weird.' Rachel responded absently, immediately putting all her focus back on her math homework.

'I know right, I mean how can he not believe in God, I mean its GOD, it's like non-optional!'

'Uh-huh, yep non-optional.'

'Rachel are you even listening to me?... BERRY!'

'What Fabray?' The Diva replied annoyed.

'Why aren't you listening to me?' The Blonde replied calmly.

The Brunette sighed. 'Look I just don't think it's a big deal, some people believe in God others don't, yet the world goes on doesn't it?'

Quinn eyed the girl next to her critically. 'Do you believe in God?'

The Diva looked away. 'Well of course I, well what I mean is, I. I,' sighing again she answered softly. 'No.'

The Blonde crawled over to sit cross legged next to the Diva who was lying on her stomach. Quinn started to trace patterns on the Brunette's back, taking her time before she spoke again. 'How come?' She asked gently.

Rachel was silent for a long time as Quinn sat there patiently, continuing to trace patterns on her back. Soon enough she started to speak her voice quiet.

'I think that there is definitely something bigger than us out there. But whether that's the God you learn about in Church or what I might have learnt about in Temple I don't know. My Dad is Jewish while my Daddy is Christian. So we celebrate stuff like Christmas and Hanukah, but that's just it really. It was never something that was important in our home you know? We never went to Temple or to Church. I mean can you imagine two openly gay people trying to go to either in Lima? So I grew up believing in God, but it was always in the far background of my life. And one day last year I realised that I no longer believed and that was that, I didn't feel empty or sad about it, it just was what is was… Did that make any sense?' She asked as she turned over to look at the Blonde.

Quinn nodded her head. 'Weirdly enough I think it did.'

The two were silent as the minutes ticked by, each trying to figure out where to go from here, and naturally it was the Diva who would break the silence first. 'I'll understand if you want to break up with me.'

The Blonde froze, not quite believing her ears. 'What?'

'I mean I'll understand you know? That if you don't want to date someone who doesn't believe in God. I just hope that we can still be friends if that's the case.'

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. 'Rach I'm not going to break up with you.'

'You're not?' The Diva responded hope filling her voice.

'No of course not, look there may be times like today in Glee were I'll slip back into my Bible thumping, head of the celibacy club ways. But you have to understand that it was just the way I was raised and it's like a habit I can't seem to break. I mean for goodness sakes Rachel I'm gay! Yea it still scares me a little to admit it aloud, but I know it's the way I am and I'm not going to fight it.'

The Cheerleader sighed as she rubbed her temples. 'I think I'm getting off track. The point is I'm not the same Quinn Fabray from last year, I'm not the same girl who lets people like my father dictate how I live my life and who I associate with, despite the fact I might slip up sometimes. So no Rachel I definitely do not want to break up with you.'

The Diva pushed herself up to be eye level with the Blonde, smiling she leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips which Quinn happily returned. Pulling back the Brunette smiled bashfully at the Cheerleader and Quinn couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. _'If only she knew.' _

'Girls dinner!' Judy called from downstairs.

Wordlessly Quinn got up and offered her hand for the Brunette to take. Rachel grinned and gladly accepted it as she got off the bed. Both girls walked hand in hand out of the room as they headed downstairs.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

On Saturday afternoon Rachel went to meet Quinn at the hospital where along with Mercedes, Finn, and Finn's Mom Carol, they were supporting and praying for Mr Hummel to recover. Rachel admitted to herself that she felt a little awkward as her girlfriend sat there with her eyes closed praying, but she knew how important this was for her, to do something to show her support for Kurt and his dad, who because of Glee club were practically family.

She was staring out the window when she heard that all familiar voice.

'Hey, you ok?' She asked.

Rachel snapped her head from the window to look at Quinn, giving her a small smile. 'Yea, I'm fine.'

The Cheerleader took the Brunette's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. She gave it a little squeeze before she spoke. 'Thanks for coming with me,' she said softly. 'You didn't have to, you know?'

The Diva shook her head slightly. 'I want to be here, not just for you but also to show my support for Mr Hummel and Kurt.'

Quinn smiled and pecked the Diva on the cheek.

Shortly after Kurt came in and announced that their prayers were unwanted, and the group quickly vacated the premises.

Despite the sour turn of events the pair still kept with their pre-made plans to stay at the Diva's that night.

Rachel had gone straight home once they had left the hospital, telling Quinn she had some things to do and that the Blonde should come around at 6:30. Her fathers had gone away on some trip and wouldn't be back for the whole week, which meant she had the house to herself. The Brunette had been stressing slightly since the plans for the sleepover had been made, because, well, she had never actually had a friend sleepover, much less a **Girlfriend**.

'_What do people do at sleepovers anyway?'_

She thought that she should at least make dinner for both of them, so she had texted Quinn not to eat before she came over. She then did what a girl with absent fathers does when she doesn't know something, she Googled it. In hindsight the suggestions that came up were pretty obvious once she had read them, but at least now she had some suggestions…

At about 6:35 Quinn showed up at the door with an overnight bag held in front of her. The Diva was nervous as she stood before the Cheerleader, who no longer in her Cheerio's uniform from practice earlier that day, looked drop dead gorgeous as her long blonde hair cascaded perfectly down the front of her shoulders, over what was the top of a white baby doll dress that ended just below her knees, supplemented by a red cardi over the top.

Even though the Brunette knew better, she would say the Blonde had the innocent look down pat. But it wasn't like she hadn't seen Quinn like this before, it's just the girl in question wasn't ever standing at her doorway with the intention of staying the night… Alone… With her…

The Diva looked back up at Quinn's face who was looking quite amused, it was only then that she realised how long she had been checking the Blonde out.

'See something you like Berry?' Quinn teased.

Rachel blushed furiously as she suddenly found the floor very interesting. 'You look beautiful Quinn.'

The Cheerleader giggled lightly as she approached the Diva. Resting her hand lightly under the Brunette's chin she guided Rachel to look up at her. Smiling as she looked into those shy doe eyes, she spoke softly as she began to lean in. 'So do you.' She said as she placed a sweet kiss on the shorter girl's lips.

Feeling confident Rachel brought her hand up to cup the side of the Cheerleader's face, stroking her thumb across the girl's cheek. The beginnings of a blush started to form on the Blonde's face from the intimate gesture. The Diva proceeded to kiss the Cheerleader deeply, slightly tugging on the other girl's bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from the Blonde.

Eventually parting due to oxygen concerns, the two girls simply gazed into each other eyes for what seemed like hours to the pair. Suddenly there was a distinct groaning sound.

Quinn chuckled as she put a hand over her rumbling tummy, effectively killing whatever moment the pair were sharing. 'I seem to remember that food was to be provided at this soiree Miss Berry.' She playfully teased in her best mock British accent.

Rachel giggled at the Blonde's antics and decided to play along. 'Oh yes of course Miss Fabray, please let me take your bag. The food is being served in the Dinning Room.'

Grinning Quinn handed her bag over which Rachel deposited at the bottom of the stairs as she led the other girl through to the Dinning Room. Quinn gasped from the sight that greeted her as she entered. The table had been set up with two steaming plates of a vegetable stir fry that was served with pasta. The room was intimately lit with candles that were placed on the table and around the edges of the room. A small sound system in the corner was also playing soft music, adding to the romantic atmosphere.

The Diva anxiously played with the hem of her shirt as her girlfriend examined the room. 'D-Do you like it?' She asked unsurely.

The Blonde looked toward the Brunette and smiled. 'I love it.'

Soon the pair were seated across from each other, and just as Rachel was about fork her first serving Quinn spoke up. 'Rach.' She said timidly.

The Brunette looked up from her food. 'Yea?'

The Blonde was nervously biting her bottom lip as she looked at the Diva. 'Wou-Would you mind if I said grace?'

Rachel looked at Quinn questioningly as it wasn't something that she had experienced when eating with the Fabrays.

'I know what you're thinking,' Quinn replied softly. 'The reason we don't do it anymore is because it reminds my Mom and I too much of… Him… But I guess I sort of miss it you know?'

Rachel gave her a sad smile. 'Of course you can say grace Quinn.'

And as the Blonde said her blessing it was then that Rachel really started to think about how much pain the Blonde must be carrying inside of her. Pain she only managed to catch glimpses of that others wouldn't. She would only hope that one day she could help ease that pain, pain caused by a man that was meant to be her father.

The two ate in a comfortable silence before the Blonde decided to break it.

'You know, there are times when I wish my mother wasn't so supportive.'

The Diva looked at the Blonde curiously. 'Oh?'

'Hmm,' she hummed. 'Yes, especially when she decides it is her duty to give me the lesbian version of the "Talk" before I came over.' Quinn scoffed, shaking her head.

Rachel wore a look of absolute disbelief. 'Really?!'

'Oh yea, I swear that woman did it just to watch me squirm,' Quinn shuddered slightly. 'That woman is pure **evil**. Don't let her fool you with her smiles and polite ways Rach.'

Rachel sat back in her chair slightly smirking. 'Huh. You know that reminds me of a certain other blonde. I wonder if they're related.'

Quinn arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips. 'Oh? And just who might this blonde be?' She asked in a challenging tone.

Rachel realising she made a grievous error, leaned in across the table and grabbed one of Quinn's hands. 'Well she is the prettiest girl I've ever met, and though she can be a bit cold sometimes… Once you get to know her, she is the most wonderful and caring person that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Quinn stared blankly at the Diva. 'Nice save Rach.'

The Brunette grinned releasing the Cheerleader's hand to pick up her fork. 'I'd like to think so.'

With a slight smile as she rolled her eyes Quinn went back to her meal. From there the meal was followed by bouts of conversation and comfortable silences as the two ate under the soft glow of candle light.

After dinner the Brunette went to clean up, adamantly refusing any help from the Cheerleader, instead directing said cheerleader upstairs to pick a movie for them to watch, to which the Blonde eventually acquiesced to do.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn had just finished perusing the shelves of her girlfriend's massive DVD collection, eventually settling on season 1 of "The OC", one of many shows she had been forbidden to ever watch by her father and was wondering if the Brunette would watch it with her. _'Ugh. So much of my youth wasted living under that man.'_

Her thoughts moved back to the dinning experience she'd just had. She couldn't believe the effort that Rachel had gone into making everything so, well. _'Perfect.'_ She thought.

It was then that she realised that tonight was as close as the couple would come to a proper dinner date within the near future, and the thought saddened her.

'_No. There is no point focusing on what I can't have.' _

The Blonde instead started to think of other ideas for dates that she could take the Diva on. Mostly because even though they had been official since Tuesday, they hadn't actually gone on any dates yet. To Quinn this was just fine as she preferred to simply hang out and not make a big deal of things. However if dinner was to be a sign of anything, it was that the opposite was true when it came to Rachel.

Her thoughts were interrupted as their main attraction walked into her bedroom with a small tub of ice cream and two spoons.

'Hey. So ah, you picked out what you want to watch?'

Quinn nodded. 'Yea I was hoping we could watch this,' she said as held up the DVD case. 'I've never seen any of it.'

Rachel gasped in horror. 'You've never seen the OC!?'

'Well no I-.'

'This is a travesty! A travesty we must immediately rectify Quinn. The OC is like required teenage viewing! The drama, the romance, the endless bounds of teenage angst, I don't understand how you could of never possibly- Hmpfff.' Rachel was interrupted by the Blonde's lips upon hers.

As they parted the Diva gave the Blonde a puzzled look.

Quinn meanwhile grinned sheepishly. 'Sorry.' _'I wasn't.'_ 'It was the only thing I could think of to stop the madness.'

'Quinn!' the Brunette exclaimed. 'I wasn't rambling that badly.' She pouted.

The Blonde smiled at the other girl's adorableness. 'I know babe, I know.' Said Quinn as she pulled the Diva close to her and planted another kiss on the Brunette's lips. 'Now come on I really want to watch.'

The Blonde went to sit on the bed as the Brunette went to set everything up. When she went to join Quinn the Cheerleader pulled her in close by the waist, leaving non space in between them. Rachel pressed play and soon enough Quinn was engrossed in the OC world as both shared the tub of ice cream brought up by the Diva.

It wouldn't be till much later that Quinn realised that Rachel had fallen asleep on her shoulder. At this the Blonde shut off the TV and tried to rouse the Diva.

'Rach,' she said as gently shook the Brunette. 'Come on it's time to get up.'

'Nu-uh. Sleep time.' The Diva replied.

The Blonde sat there for a moment before smirking as she leaned in close to the Diva's ear. 'Rach, they're reviving Funny Girl on Broadway.'

'WHAT!' Rachel screamed as she jumped up and out of the bed.

Finally gathering her bearings Rachel looked at the Blonde crossly. 'Quinn Fabray, never ever! Joke about the return of Funny Girl, do you understand me?'

Quinn knew she should look at least a little ashamed, but it was really hard when Rachel looked that cute with her arms crossed and the way she'd stamp her foot.

'I'm sorry Rachel I promise to not joke about Funny Girl ever again.' She really hoped the low light would hide her expression.

And apparently it did. 'Good, now I'm going to do my nightly routine, and I'm assuming you'd rather not wait for me, which is why we have a perfectly agreeable guest bathroom down the hall first door on the right.'

Quinn nodded. 'Ok that sounds good. So where will I be sleeping?'

The question caught Rachel off guard. 'Oh I, well um I was wondering if you would stay with me.' She said quietly.

Quinn hoped off the bed and approached the Diva, placing her arms round the shorter girl's waist. 'I'd like that.' She spoke just as quietly, and leaning in the two met for a small kiss.

Smiling the Diva gently pulled away as she backed up towards her bathroom door. 'Great, well um I guess I'll see you in a bit.'

'Yea, in a bit.'

After both girls did their night time routines they met back in the Diva's room and got under the covers facing each other, their bodies only inches apart.

'I don't know if I told you this before but this was my first sleepover ever.' Whispered the Diva.

As Quinn took in the other girl's admission, she pushed some of the Diva's hair back behind her ear, letting her hand linger so she could stroke the Brunette's hair. 'And so how does it fair on the Rachel Berry scale of awesome?'

The Diva sighed. 'I don't know. I mean whenever I've pictured a sleepover it's always been a bunch of girl's sitting around and talking about boys while they do each other's hair and make up. And then they would be up super late telling scary stories or playing truth or dare, and all these other things that are meant to be fun. Things that I've never done, things I'll probably never do.'

Quinn frowned a little. 'So tonight didn't live up to your expectations?'

Rachel raised her left hand and grasped the Cheerleader's one in her own, bringing it down she placed a light kiss on the Blonde's knuckles. 'That's the thing, now that I think about it. I wouldn't even dare think of trading having one of those kinds of nights, for the one I've had tonight with you.'

Smiling Quinn shifted her self closer so she could kiss the shorter girl. Pulling back afterwards Quinn thought about asking the girl something she had been thinking about all night but had never thought it was a good time to bring up.

Steeling herself she began to speak. 'Rachel.'

'Yes Quinn?'

'Your Dads… Are they really away a lot?'

'Yes, they are Quinn.' Answered the Diva.

'Do-Do you want to talk about it?' She asked hesitantly.

'There's not much to talk about Quinn. They go away a lot on trips together, some for business some not, and when they are here they're either working or out doing something.' The Diva replied emotionlessly.

Knowing as well as anybody when somebody was closing up about something, the Blonde decided to not to push further. 'Oh, ok then. I guess we should get some sleep.'

'Yea, that sounds good.'

The two stopped talking and Quinn tried to go to sleep, but she felt bad that she had brought something up that maybe she shouldn't of. Not 10 minutes later she heard the Brunette's voice.

'Quinn?'

'Yea?'

'Are you awake?'

'_Well clearly.'_ She thought. But she knew this wasn't time for sarcasm. 'Why what's up?'

'N-Nothing it's just, could you maybe, hold me?' She responded weakly.

The Blonde's heart ached at how fragile the other girl sounded at that moment. 'Of course Rach, I'm always here, you know?'

'Yea, I know.' The Diva replied as she turned over to let the Cheerleader spoon her from behind. Quinn protectively placed her hand over the Diva's stomach and brought her in close. Placing a kiss on the top the Diva's head Quinn got comfortable. Hearing the Brunette sigh in contentment the Blonde felt immediately relieved.

'Goodnight Quinn.' Rachel said sleepily.

'Goodnight Rach, sweet dreams.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N this will be my last update for a couple of weeks so I hope you enjoy. Chapter ties up the events of "Grilled Cheesus" and jumps ahead to "The substitute". Deals with Rachel's indifference to the club of late, Quinn gets a surprise visit from somebody, and she also deals with her deepening feeling for Rachel.

* * *

Warm rays of morning light streamed through the Diva's window illuminating the room. The Diva herself was halfway between the world of dreams and that of the living. Under the covers Rachel felt safe and warm, so very warm, why was it so warm?

The Brunette opened her eyes and started to gather her sense of self. It was then that she realised she wasn't alone in bed and her body stiffened in fear. _'OMB OMB I'm going to die.'_

She looked down at the arm that held her, the limb ending in a very feminine hand with impeccably cared for nails. The Diva snorted a little at her reaction as memories of the previous night flooded back. Rachel shifted her eyes to look at the clock beside her, the red digital display reading that it was 7:54. _'Huh. Quinn's Mom is going to be here an hour to take Quinn to church.'_

Snuggling back into her pillow she shut her eyes, loving the feel of the Blonde spooning her. _'Wait Quinn's Mom is going to be here IN AN HOUR!'_

Rachel's eyes shot open and she immediately tried to extricate herself out of the Cheerleader's grasp. What she wasn't counting on was said cheerleader stopping her.

'No. Stay.' Quinn whined, tightening her grip on the Brunette.

'Quinn, we need to get up, your Mom is going to be here in under an hour.' She tried to explain.

'Don't care. Need you.'

Rachel sighed resigned to the fact she couldn't escape or convince the Blonde it was time to get up. _'Stupid strong cheerleading arms.'_

Suddenly she was struck with an idea. 'Oh my Barbara! Is that Jacob Ben Israel outside my Window?!'

The Blonde didn't even flinch. 'Not going to work Babe.'

The Brunette knew she had one tactic left, the ace up her sleeve. 'I'm sorry it came to this Quinn.'

'What are you talking about? Oh God Rach stop, please stop AHHHHHH!' Cried the Cheerleader as the Diva tickled her sides and just about everywhere else.

Quinn quickly relinquished her hold and retreated to the other side of the bed. 'Rach,' she said pouting. 'That wasn't fair.'

'All is fair in love and war Quinn.' Rachel responded promptly as she sat up on the bed.

Rolling her eyes Quinn scoffed. 'Ugh, you are so lame.' Impulsively she threw one of the Brunette's pillows, hitting Rachel square in the face.

'Quinn!' The Diva shrieked indignantly. 'You'll pay for that.'

The Blonde relaxed against the padded headboard. Smirking she arched her eyebrow challengingly. 'And how do you intend to make that happen Berry?'

The Diva glared furiously at the Blonde. 'You'll see Fabray. You'll see.'

Chuckling the Blonde crawled over to the Diva. Siting up she snaked her hands round the girl's waist. 'I had a great time yesterday,' she said softly. 'And I also really like waking up next to you.'

The Brunette smiled shyly. 'Me too.'

Soon both girls had to separate and get on with the day. They rushed to get ready for arrival of Quinn's Mom, Quinn trying to look her Sunday best and Rachel just opting to look presentable.

Rachel finishing way before the Blonde went downstairs to whip up something for breakfast. She eventually settled on scrambled eggs on toast for Quinn and cereal for her. Though she wasn't strictly a vegan anymore since the middle of summer, she still felt a little uneasy about cooking eggs. _'The things I do for that girl.'_ She thought shaking her head.

The Cheerleader entered the kitchen as the Brunette was finishing. 'Hmm, smells good Rach.'

'No problem Quinn.' She replied sweetly.

The Blonde sat down at the counter where her breakfast and a glass of orange juice sat in front of her. Furrowing her eyebrows she looked up at the Diva. 'Hey Rach do you have any pepper?'

Rachel grinned. 'Of course here you go.' She replied, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek before walking away.

The Cheerleader shook the pepper shaker and was surprised when the lid fell off leading to a mound of pepper blanketing her plate.

'What the?'

'Oops. Looks like somebody must have unscrewed the lid. I wonder what brilliant and fabulous person did that?'

Quinn gave the Diva a dry look. 'Seriously Rach? This is your way of paying me back?'

Rachel gave her a sly smile. 'I can't help it if I'm a fan of the classics Quinn.'

Shaking her head Quinn silently scarped most of the pepper off, salvaging her breakfast with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

(Read the next few paragraphs in the voice of the guy who does the "So here's what you missed on Glee" intro)

The next few weeks were mostly fine for Quinn and Rachel as the drama continued on. Kurt after talking to Mercedes decided that praying for his Dad's wellbeing was ok and soon after Mr Hummel also woke up. The week after they did Rocky Horror which was cool, except for the part were Mr Schue wanted to join in to try and impress Miss Pillsbury, who was currently with this Dentist guy called Carl, or was it Carlos? Anyway it soon just got plain gross when Finn started to walk around the halls in his underwear…

Moving on, the week after Rocky Horror the Glee club had this whole Mash off competition where it was "Boys vs Girls". The boys somehow won the competition which proved to be a big ego boost to Finn.

(In the halls of WMHS)

'Come on Rach I'm clearly a better singer than Quinn, and besides how long do you think this gay phase of hers is going to last?' Finn said as he tried to convince the Diva to go out with him again.

'Phase. Phase!' the Brunette cried out.

Rachel stormed furiously over to the nearest slushie carrying jock and tore the ice beverage out of his hand. 'May I have this? Thank you.' She said not waiting for a reply.

The Diva then turned around and threw the contents all over the Ogre boy.

She then walked right up to now blue ice covered Oaf and started poking him in the chest. 'Get it through your head Finn. I'am never. Ever. Going out with you again.'

Needless to say Finn didn't bother the couple again anytime soon. With sectionals just around the corner Mr Schue got sick and a substitute named Miss Holly Holiday had to be brought in. While at the same time Principal Figgins also got sick and Sue was appointed acting principal, Yikes! Meanwhile Santana is still upset that Brittany is dating Artie, and Kurt is also being harassed by Karofsky. And that's what you missed on GLEE!

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn was having the time of her life. Her relationship with Rachel was going well, the Cheerio's had won their sectionals competition, and at this moment the Unholy Trinity were doing a boss job of dancing around to Cee Lo Green's "Forget You".

Quinn didn't mind the new sub Miss Holiday. I mean what wasn't to like? She was cool, fun, and she even asked them what they wanted to do! What more could you ask for in a sub?

As the song winded down Santana grabbed the Blonde's attention. 'Hey Q I think your Dwarf is about to die of an aneurism.'

Quinn turned to look at where the Latina was pointing and saw a fuming Rachel Berry getting off the risers, making her way to middle of the room.

'Are you people insane!? We don't have time to play around. Sectionals are in two weeks and we have no set list, no chorography and frankly no freaking idea what we're doing!' The Diva shouted at the rest of Club.

'Rachel is it? Why don't you just sit back down and chillax like everybody else and have some fun?' Suggested Miss Holiday.

'Fun? We don't have time for fun! When you've all decided to start caring about this club and its future, come find me.' And with that the Diva preformed an A grade storm out.

Looking around the room the Latina noticed shocked looks from members of the club as the Brunette hadn't stormed out of Glee club in a long while. And when she turned to look back at her Captain, the Blonde was sitting there smiling.

'What the hell are you smiling about?'

Quinn looked towards the Latina, her smile seemingly growing bigger. She would then speak two words that in the Blonde's mind signified change was in the air.

'She's back.'

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Rachel was furious. That was the only way to describe the Diva at that present moment. _'I can't believe they would slack off when we are so close to Sectionals. Don't they understand we have to win or else there will be no more Glee Club?'_

The Brunette needed air and the hallways felt too confining, thus she went to a place where she hadn't been to in ages, where she hadn't needed to go to.

And as she reached the top of the bleachers overlooking the football field, the Diva started to finally calm down and reflect. She didn't understand where all the anger had come from, why she had just blown up like that. For weeks Glee had just been an excuse to hang out with Quinn in a safe place and do what she loved most which was preforming. _'When did I start caring about Nationals again? When did I start caring about Glee Club again?'_

'Hey.' Said Quinn as she walked up to where the Brunette was sitting, a chilling wind forcing the Blonde to wrap her arms around herself, a reminder that winter was coming.

Rachel's eyes widened and she rapidly found her shoes to be very interesting. _'How could I have forgotten about Quinn!? Oh Barbara I must have embarrassed her.'_

The Cheerleader sat right next to the Brunette, their legs and arms touching. Rachel took in a few deep breaths before she found the courage to speak. 'I'm sorry that I made a scene Quinn, I haven't done that in a long time and I just don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you and would sincerely hope that you would please forgive me.' She said softly.

Quinn chuckled. 'Rachel you have nothing to be sorry about. I've been waiting for one of your infamous storm outs for weeks now.'

Rachel frowned in confusion. 'What do you mean Quinn?'

The Cheerleader smiled and linked hands with Diva, stroking the back of the Brunette's hand with her thumb.

'I've been waiting because it's a sign that the old Rachel is coming back.'

The Brunette felt even more confused. 'Old Rachel?'

The Cheerleader caught the Diva's eyes and held them in her gaze. 'The old Rachel Berry who wouldn't allow anything to get in her way of her dreams. The Rachel who would speak with pure passion about music and Broadway. The Rachel who's drive to be the best affected everyone in Glee Club. Pushing us to be better than what we thought we could be. The Rachel Berry who without a doubt is the heart, the soul, and the glue that holds that club together.'

The Brunette couldn't stop the tears from falling as she listened to Quinn's speech. She was right she had lost her drive and her passion, but there was a burning question on her mind that she needed answered. 'But I thought everybody hated the old me, isn't that why you slushied me during the first week of freshman year?'

The Blonde began to blush furiously. 'I ah, think my feelings for you were repressed for a lot longer than I originally first thought.'

Rachel shook her head. 'Quinn words cannot express how cliché that is.'

The Cheerleader grinned sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

The Diva sighed. 'I've said it once and I'll say it again. You're lucky I find you cute Fabray.'

Quinn grinned, taking in quick look to see if anybody was around, she gave the Diva a peck on the cheek.

'So what about everybody else? I mean not everybody can have repressed feelings for me.'

Quinn's look turned sad as she addressed the question. 'I guess people just didn't understand you Rach. You spoke too quickly with words most of them had never heard of. Combine that with the energy you had and I guess it just turned people off you. Nobody ever gave themselves a chance to know the girl behind all of that, and frankly it sucks to be them because they have no idea about the amazing special girl that you are, that I know.'

Another tear slipped down the Diva's cheek. 'I don't want to go back to the way I was Quinn. I don't want people to hurt me again. I'd rather just stay in the background.'

Quinn wiped the tear away and cupped the girl's face. 'You have changed Rachel. You won't go all the way back to who you were before. And people won't hurt you like they did before, because I won't let them. But that passion, that drive, that love of performing, and that love of Glee. Those things are going to come back because they are apart of who you are, and you should never be afraid to show that.'

Rachel smiled at Quinn. 'Thank you.' She said softly.

Quinn smiled back and leaning she planted a soft kiss on the Diva's lips.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

By the end of the week the whole substitute affair had ended and Mr Schue was back as their teacher. Whether it was his fever or divine intervention Quinn didn't know, but their sweater vest wearing coach seemed a little less up tight as they talked about Sectionals that Friday. Although at the moment all of that was in the back of the Cheerleader's mind. Rachel had come over on Sunday afternoon wanting to continue Quinn's OC education. It was after about 4 episodes of the second half of season 2 when the Diva fell asleep, having mentioned earlier how much dance practice she had done that morning. This Quinn didn't really mind as the Brunette's head rested comfortably on the Cheerleader's chest as they both lay on the living room couch. The Blonde enjoying the feeling of Rachel lying on top of her as she held her with one arm, while the other gabbed popcorn from the bowl which was sitting on the floor.

It was in this moment Quinn thought she finally understood what people were talking about when they talked of the wonders of being in a good relationship. It wasn't about the gifts, or going out on fancy dates, or even grand romantic gestures. It was the simple things that really made it all worth it. It was that feeling of content gained by just being with that special person. Knowing they could make you smile by just looking at you or feel warm just from a simple touch. Heck just thinking about them brightened up your day. All of which she felt with Rachel, and it was then Quinn started to think that maybe her feelings ran much deeper.

Before she had a chance to think too much on it she heard the front door opening. 'Mom I'm here!'

Quinn immediately stiffened. She knew that voice, how could she not? She had lived with its owner for 15 years. It was her one and only older sister Frannie.

Francine Fabray the golden child, the standard of excellence that Quinn was always compared to by her mother and father. _'Why can't you be more like Frannie? Frannie never got a B in middle school.'_ She closed her eyes tight as tried to block out the memories.

'Mom! Mo-. Quinn?' said Frannie as she entered the room.

'Hi sis.' She answered coldly.

'Quinn why is there a girl lying on top of you? And what are you watching?' She said pointing to the TV as two of the female characters were sharing a kiss. (If you've seen the OC you know what I'm talking about ;)

'Frannie dear is that you?' Said Judy as she entered the room.

'Yea Mom it's me. I know I was meant to come next week but I couldn't wait, so I'd thought I would surprise you.'

Judy smiled. 'Well it's lovely to see you dear. Give your mom a hug would you?'

Frannie smiled as she embraced her mother.

Rachel meanwhile was waking up. She shifted her body so that she was off Quinn and sitting on the couch, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 'Quinn?'

'Yea Rach?'

'I didn't drool on you did I?'

The Blonde giggled. 'No Rach you didn't. I keep telling you that you don't do that.'

'But I used to when I was little and I might relapse Quinn.' The Diva said slightly worried.

Quinn smirked as she sat up on the couch. 'Well I'm sure we can always send you back to drooling rehab.'

'Quinn!' the Diva whined as she playfully hit the other girl. 'That's not a thing.' She said pouting.

The Cheerleader shifted herself so was right next to the Brunette and began rubbing her back in mock comfort. 'I know babe I know.'

'Babe!?' shouted Frannie from across the room where she stood with Judy.

'_Oh shit I totally forgot she was here.'_

Quinn saw the Diva getting up and start moving towards her sister. 'Hi. I'm Rachel Berry.' She said extending her hand.

Frannie's eyes widened in shock. 'B-Berry,' she turned to her mother. 'Mom why is there a Berry in this house.'

Quinn sighed as she approached the trio. _'No use trying to hide this from her now.'_

She approached the Brunette from behind and slid an arm around her waist. She focused all her attention on Frannie, putting on her best HBIC face. 'She's my girlfriend Frannie, why wouldn't she be in this house?' She said icily.

Her sister looked even more shocked and for a second Quinn was sure the girl would faint. 'B-But your not. I mean you can't. I-I-I need a drink.' Spluttered the girl as she went off in search of the closest available liquor.

Quinn turned to look at her mother who was looking worriedly in the direction Frannie took off in. 'Huh. That went well.' She said dryly.

'Uh. Maybe I should go.' Said Rachel playing with the hem of her shirt.

'No. You two go upstairs while I try to calm her down. I'll call both of you down later.' Said Judy before she went after Frannie.

It was two hours later when the pair heard a knock on Quinn's door.

'Come in.' Answered the Blonde.

The door opened slowly to reveal the older Fabray sibling. 'Hi. So um Mom was wondering if Rachel would help her in the kitchen.'

Rachel took the obvious cue that she needed to leave. 'Of course I'd love to help,' said the Diva before she turned to look at Quinn. 'I'll see you downstairs, try to be nice.' She whispered.

Frannie stood awkwardly as the Brunette slipped past her. It wasn't until she heard her descending the stairs that she spoke. 'Can we talk?' She asked nervously.

'Sure' Quinn replied curtly.

The older Fabray went and sat on the bed, a couple of feet away from Quinn. They both needed the space if this was going to work. Frannie was staring at her lap, nervously playing with her hands.

'So I heard you became head cheerleader again, that's cool right?'

Quinn raised an eyebrow. 'You really came up here to talk about Cheerios?'

'I- Well no… I just don't what to say Luce. And you're not making this any easier.'

She glared furiously at her sister. 'I'm not Lucy anymore remember, Lucy is gone.'

'Well I miss her.' Frannie said quietly.

The Blonde snorted. 'You miss her because she was weak. You miss that you could push her around.'

Frannie look horrified as she glanced at her sister. 'I miss her because at least I knew who she was. I came back from my summer in Europe which was daddy's present to me for finishing college, and I didn't even recognise you. You had gone from my sweet little Lucy into this cold person who I didn't understand.' Frannie then looked away and began speaking softly. 'Who I still don't understand. Now more than ever.'

Quinn let out a long sigh. Running a hand through her hair she looked at her sister. The girl had her arms wrapped around herself, and Quinn could see she was trying to hold back tears. _'Ugh. What would Rachel do?'_

'H-How does it work?'

The Cheerleader looked at her sister strangely. 'How does what work?'

Frannie sniffed. 'Being gay?'

'You really want to know?'

Frannie nodded. 'Yea.'

'Look it's not the complicated. I'm attracted to girls not guys. When I see a hot guy I feel nothing, but when I see someone like Marisa Miller or Olivia Wilde… Well you get the picture.

'I guess...' Frannie answered unsurely.

Quinn sighed. 'Ok how about this. When you're with Robbie, when you're kissing him or when you're cuddling on the couch, and you get this warm happy feeling. Like to the point you just wish you could just stay in his arms forever?'

Frannie nodded slowly. 'Right…'

'Well that's how I feel when I'm with Rachel, and I can only get that feeling if it's another girl like it has to be a boy for you. Do you get it yet?'

'I think so.'

'And so that's it. There really is nothing else to it.'

Frannie looked at Quinn and the Blonde started to feel like she was some kind of puzzle that her sister was trying to figure out. After a while Frannie spoke. 'Do you love her?'

Quinn's mask broke as her eyes widen in surprise, internally cursing herself she looked away. A minute ticked by before the Blonde was ready to answer. 'I do, or at least I think I do.'

She heard her sister sigh and the two sat in silence for what seemed like hours before the older Fabray spoke, her voice filled with sadness. 'I can't support what you're doing Quinn but at the same time I don't want to lose my sister. I don't want to cut you out of my life, because no matter what you might think, I do love you sis, I love you so much. So even though I can't support this I won't fight you on it either.

Quinn nodded, it was more than she expected from somebody who was described as daddy's little angel. 'Ok.' She said as got up and went to the door.

'Quinn?'

She turned around to face her sister who was standing behind her. 'Yea?'

The older Fabray sibling wordlessly moved towards Quinn and embraced her. The Cheerleader was shocked as she couldn't even remember the last time her sister had hugged her.

'I love you sis.'

Quinn stood frozen before finally wrapping her arms around her sister, the beginning of tears filling her eyes. 'I love you too.' She said quietly.

Dinner was a peaceful affair with Judy playing peacekeeper, keeping the conversation light and moving from topic to topic, for which Quinn was grateful.

Afterwards Quinn had to say goodbye to the Diva as school was on the next day. This was to Quinn's disappointment but that wasn't unusual as if it were up to her, the two would probably be living together already. They both stood on Quinn's front porch wishing the other goodnight.

'So I'll pick you up tomorrow usual time?'

The Brunette smirked. 'Is that even a question?'

Quinn smiled. 'Guess not.'

Rachel grabbed one of the Cheerleader's hands, looking with concern as she spoke. 'So do you think you're going to be ok, with everything?'

The Blonde gave a small smile. 'I think I will.'

Smiling the Diva wrapped her arms around the Cheerleader's neck, drawing the Blonde in for a deep kiss. The Blonde responded automatically as she slid her arms around the Brunette's waist, pulling her in closer. Quinn tried to further deepen the kiss as she swiped her tongue across the Diva's lips. Rachel moaned as she gave permission and the Blonde entered her mouth.

Absolutely breathless the two eventually had to separate. The pair were still in each other's arms as their eyes remained fixed on the other.

'Rachel.' She said softly.

'Yes Quinn?'

Quinn knew what she wanted to say. Hell she wanted to scream it from roof tops. But as she tried to form the words her throat seemed to close up as her nerves took over. _'What if it's too early to say it? What if this isn't the right moment? What if she doesn't say it back…?'_

'Goodnight.' She rushed out.

'_Stupid stupid stupid.' _

'Goodnight Quinn.' Rachel replied suspiciously, not knowing what was up with the Blonde.

The Cheerleader mustered up a smile, pecking the Diva once more she took her hand and walked the girl to her car.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry to say but this fic is going to be discontinued. I promised myself that once I was back on break that I would start it again but I just don't have it in me to continue this story. SUPER DUPER SORRY


End file.
